Despair of the Uchiha
by MetalGearMantis
Summary: He sought to bring peace to the Elemental Nations: but now that dream was nothing more than a perpetual nightmare. Seeking to end his life and bring about his judgement, a broken young man is given one last chance by Fate to become the hero he was meant to, all while atoning for the sins of his past. And whether he must live as a hero or die a villain... he won't fail, not again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Okay so here goes my first ever Highschool DxD / Naruto Cross-over story. I love a lot of these stories on this site, even though some of them are slightly ruined by either Naruto being an OP, god-like figure and so on… and also…..**

 **They're virtually** _ **all**_ **just about Naruto, and the few variations are either Itachi or Sasuke.**

 **And that's kind of boring.**

 **So I've decided to take up the mantle and bring a new style of Naruto story to the DxD cross-over archives. Other characters from the Narutoverse will appear, but the main character shall be someone who is almost** _ **always**_ **overlooked as a protagonist, despite being my personal favourite character. Someone of great power and ability, a man with a misguided and warped soul that simply sought to avenge the love of his life and bring peace to a world drowning in needless and endless violence.**

 **A man who ultimately suffers because of his own mistakes and circumstances, not because he is an evil man. One who could be called a 'tragic hero'.**

 **But that's enough outta me for now.**

 **It's time to launch the revolution.**

 **(P.S: This is a chapter that I have had written for some time, and I have just decided to post it. For now, this is all you'll be getting till the 24** **th** **June due to my exams. Sorry!)**

* * *

"I'll kill you!" – Normal speech (E.G Humans, Devils, Angels etc.)

' _All for nothing.'_ – Human / Devil / Yokai etc. thoughts.

" **Katon : Endan!"** – Jutsu/ Technique/ Sacred Gear Ability.

 **[We need to be careful.]** – Sacred Gear / Possessed weapon/ Bijju speech.

 **{Dam brat, what's he doing?}** – Sacred Gear / Possessed weapon/ Bijju thoughts.

* * *

 _ **(Prologue: Welcome to Chaos.)**_

* * *

 _(The Elemental Nations, undiscernible location.) _

_**(Play: Naruto OST: Hyouhaku)**_

' _They say that you never know the true price of revenge until you've finally savoured its bittersweet taste; until you've exacted your justice and brought about balance to the world. Well, at least in your eyes that is._

 _And I thought that my eyes, the eyes of my fore-fathers, the eyes of the Sage himself, would give me clarity beyond normal comprehension: that they would make my cause just and righteous, for I would be able to see everything._

 _How wrong was I_? _'_

"I thought I would bring about an era of peace and prosperity. A never ending peace, one that would stop anyone else from suffering like I have." A lone, cloaked figure muttered to himself as he stood atop the edge of a cliff. The cloak-like jacket he wore had seen far better days, with numerous slashes and burn marks destroying large portions of the midnight-black material, revealing the form-fitting black shirt that clung to his rock-hard muscles. The sections of the jacket that had been protected from damage was due to the black, samurai style armour that covered it. Upon his feet were a pair of Ninja-boots that had kept the toe area, in favour of installing Chakra-metal claws to the footwear, in order to make them far more lethal. The jacket's collar was high-cut, and revealed virtually none of the figures neck, instead showing the white, porcelain mask that hid his face from the world. It bore five black circles, each of which grew closer and closer together until finally reaching a large black dot that would rest roughly where the young man's head became covered in his short, spikey black hair, whilst an inverted-coma like hole at the top of the mask aided ventilation.

Yet despite this imposing attire, the single most striking thing about this figure was not his intimidating clothing, nor the gargantuan or unmistakable form of the Gunbai on his back, or even the blood-splattered Kusari-fundo wrapped around his powerful arms. No, these paled in comparison to one simple thing.

His eyes.

The right eye was emitting an eerie red glow that would cause many people to faint in fright alone. But if one could find the courage to look upon this eye, they would see that within the hell-fire coloured iris, and around the pupil, was a small, three-pointed shuriken. This was none other than the legendary Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the final form of the Uchiha clan's dōjutsu.

But not even this eye could hold a candle to the man's left eye.

Without an iris, the entire eye was colored a 'metallic purple' that seemed to literally hum with godly, unspoken levels of power. The eye was marked by successive 'ripples' that grew smaller and smaller as they approached the abnormally small pupil of the eye, adding to its already weird yet powerful appearance. This was the fabled Rinnegan, ' _the eyes of the sage'_ and the single most powerful dōjutsu to exist in the world anymore. They held the power of just about anything and everything, from summoning techniques to literally reversing death, this eye made the figure a veritable god of his world…

' _Hah, some god I am.'_

Casting his legendary eyes up from the floor, the man let out a small sigh as his eyes drank in the scene before him, both burning the sight into his memories with absolute clarity. But he knew that even without his legendary eyes, this would be a sight that he would never be able to forget, even if he had but the eyes of a normal human.

The once luscious fields that spread out for as far as the eye could see were all but gone. In the place of the vibrant blues, reds and yellows that once blended gorgeously with the never-ending expanse of green existed a crater-filled, monotone expanse of brown and blackened dirt. Spread out across this vast expanse lay the corpses of tens of thousands of people, each and every single one burnt beyond recognition, like charred ants left under a magnifying glass on a hot summers day. No longer was the sky a wondrous blue that inspired adventure and a love of live into all that set eyes upon it, and instead a blood-red monstrosity that was choked with the ash of a thousand fires that raged all across the world. Not even the sun was left unscathed, it too having turned a murderous crimson that caused the man's heart to ache like no-other.

The world that he once hated was no more…

And now he longed for it like no other.

' _It wasn't supposed to end like this. None of this was ever supposed to fucking happen.'_

He had grown up within his Village like any other member of a prestigious clan. From the moment he could walk, his mother and his father taught him the art of the Shinobi, the ways of the Ninja. He was somewhat talented, there was no denying it, but there was ultimately nothing overly special about him in terms of his skills. But unfortunately his country was at war with the rest of the world, embroiled in a conflict known as the 'Third Great Shinobi World War'. And as a result, his home, his country needed as many soldiers as it could muster.

And so he entered his villages Shinobi Academy at the age of five, looking to graduate as early as possible, in order to prove to his family that he did have what it took to be something special. His first impressions were hardly fantastic, as he arrived just as the welcoming ceremony came to an end. Ignored by his classmates, the young man watched as all but two people had left: a girl by the name of Rin Nohara and a boy by the name of Kakashi Hatake. The former greeted him warmly with a gentle smile and kind words, whilst the latter berated him for his tardiness.

From that point on, Rin would become the young man's closest friend, whilst Kakashi would become his greatest rival. However it was a one-sided rivalry, as the young man always fell short of beating the young Hatake prodigy, even when they graduated from the academy several years later. Over the course of that time, the young man failed to awaken his family's Dōjutsu, leading to his parents growing distant and cold, ignoring him when he asked for help training or flat-out refusing to discuss Shinobi matters with him at any point.

Yet he was not to be deterred.

Somehow, the young man managed to finish second in his class, only behind his long-time rival Kakashi. Upon graduating, he was placed in a team with his rival and closest friend, Rin. And as luck would have it, their sensei turned out to be perhaps the strongest Ninja of his generation.

Minato Namikaze.

Their first 'team' exercise was to steal a bell from the already legendary 'Yellow Flash'. But with Minato being Minato, things were never going to be quite so simple. He told them that in order to pass, they had to get a bell, or face returning to the academy for another year. Naturally, the young man and his rival had sped after their sensei in an effort to capture a bell: and naturally they failed spectacularly. Both had become accustomed to doing things by themselves: one because he refused aid from others, the other because he had been refused aid by others. However, their third teammate indicated that perhaps the goal of the exercise was not to get the bells, but to work as a team.

And so they devised a plan…

And succeeded in getting the bells.

Well, Kakashi and Rin did.

The young man had waited, despite Rin's words, expecting Minato to send him back to the academy in disgrace… so imagine his surprise when his sensei spoke the three words that changed his life.

'You all pass.'

The young man had never felt so proud in his entire life, he was practically jumping for joy when he reached home with the news.

And as a result, his joy was to be short lived.

His parents still did not care for his success: he was still a failure in their eyes. Even after they failed to teach him, even after the rest of his clan began to ostracize him, the young man refused to give up hope that he would be able to make them accept him again…. To make his parents love him again.

And so the following years flew by: missions came and went. He and his team grew stronger and stronger with every passing day. Eventually, he and his team were all promoted to the rank of Chunin, even though he had yet to gain his Sharingan. And yet again the young man had been bursting with pride at his accomplishment…

And once again his parents failed to acknowledge him.

But that didn't matter to the young man.

'They'll acknowledge me when I reach the rank of Jonin, I know it!'

' _Huh, yeah right.'_

However, even though he trained and trained, he now always seemed to fall short of accomplishing what he set out to achieve. Whether it be reaching the rank of Jonin or gaining the attention of Rin as more than just a friend, the young man either fell short or could never quite bring himself to say the words needed. Yet despite this, his team was forced to stick together due to the war effort, and thus continued to fight together in an effort to bring the war to a close .

Eventually, at the age of thirteen, he and his team were sent of their first ever mission without their sensei, with Kakashi being left in charge as he had become a Jonin recently. Their objective was to destroy the Kannabi bridge in Iwa territory.

Things went well until they were discovered by Iwa Shinobi, and in the ensuing battle, Rin was captured by Iwa Ninja. Kakashi wanted to leave her for dead, in favor of completing the mission, whilst the young man demanded they save Rin. Eventually separating, the young man somehow tracked Rin to a small cave occupied by Iwa Shinobi some several hours later: inside he was ambushed by a camouflaged enemy… and he almost died there and then…

Key word being almost.

In a strange twist of fate, his rival, Kakashi, had followed him and managed to stop the Iwa Ninja from killing him… but not before losing his own left eye in the process.

Enraged at the threat to his team, the young man had been left almost stupefied as the world became exceptionally clear to him and his enemy 'slowed down'.

He had activated his Sharingan.

Using his newly acquired Dōjutsu, he killed his enemy and rescued Rin… but not before another foe could spring one final trap on the ragged team. Using the cave itself as a weapon, the Iwa Ninja caused the cave to collapse on itself around the entrance. And in a foolish moment of heroic self-sacrifice, the young man had saved his still-injured rival Kakashi from death by pushing him out of the way of the falling rocks, whilst himself becoming trapped.

Right hand side of his body crushed, but with his left eye still free, the young man decided to repay his teammate for his sacrifice, and order Rin to transplant his left eye into Kakshi's own socket, granting the boy the use of both eyes again. The Kunoichi performed her task without any hesitation, and the young man sat in darkness as he listened with what he thought where his last moments as his two _friends_ fled from the site and back home.

By all rights, that should have been the end of his tale there.

But alas, fate was a cruel mistress, one that enjoyed tormenting those with the potential to do great or terrible things.

After spending an eternity in darkness, the young man had finally awoken, expecting to be greeted by the afterlife… but what he got instead was the beginnings of his own personal hell.

Casting his eyes up to the blood-red and ash-choked sky, the man let out a scream of absolute frustration and agony as he collapsed onto his knees, fabled crimson and purple orbs burning the hellish visage into his mind forever as he screamed to the world.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, MADARA?! IS THIS THE PEACE YOU WANTED TO BRING TO THIS WORLD YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

He screamed for all he was worth to the world.

He screamed as if expecting someone to answer his question. But ultimately he knew that expecting such a thing to happen now was out of the question… after all…

It's hard for the world to answer you when it's become a graveyard.

A graveyard _you_ created.

And it was all thanks to that one man.

Madara Uchiha.

It had been that zombified old man that had brought the young man back from the brink of death. He had given him a new arm, a new leg, new skin and bones. The legendary Uchiha had given him everything he needed, and the young man had owed the old bastard his life.

' _Oh how I wish I hadn't.'_

If he hadn't owed the man a debt, he would have never stayed with him for as long as he did. He would have never seen his friend slay the love of his life with his signiture technique. He would never have descended into his own personal hell of hatred, loneliness and despair.

None of it would have ever happened, had it not been for that old bastard and his plans.

' _Never ending peace. HAH! How foolish must I have been to believe that load of bullshit. Madara never wanted to bring about peace or an end to hatred: he wanted to do what all men with power eventually wish to do. He wanted to dominate the world. He wanted to dominate every single facet of life for every single living human being that he could._

 _Sure he may have_ _ **thought**_ _that he was bringing peace._

 _But it was really just his primal instincts dressed up in a flimsy philosophy and given weight by his experience and my own tragedy. And in the end, no-one apart from me has to pay the price of his plan's failure: but in a way, I suppose that it is the most fitting end, considering everything I did to get us to this point in the first place.'_ The young man told himself bitterly as he relived his actions within the confines of his own tortured mind.

He had spent well over a decade planning for a fourth war: a war that would eventually lead the world to peace. 'The eye of the moon plan' they had called it. It was complex and demanding, but the young man had become strong enough to see if through to its conclusion. For over ten years he had been shaping the events of the world so that he may once more bring peace to the Elemental Nations. From turning a kind-hearted Kage into a genocidal maniac against all Kekei Genkai users to manipulating one of the strongest Shinobi on the planet into doing most of his work for him, he had done it all.

And it had all been so _easy._

At the time, he had felt like some sort of semi-divine puppet-master : playing with the lives of mortals by pulling strings to suit his own ends. And he wasn't exactly wrong either: he had been the Nation's puppet master for well over a decade… and the end results had been terrifyingly effective for his plans.

Of course that had fueled his delusions of grandeur: by the time the 'Fourth Great Shinobi world war' was under-way, he literally thought of himself as a god.

And for a time that may have been true.

Able to resurrect the dead, destroy mountains and command tailed-beasts as if they were little more than pets, he had every right to believe his own boasts. In a world filled with giants capable of performing extraordinary acts with little more than their bodies, the young man had risen above them all to become the single strongest Shinobi alive . A proud boast, that is true, but when nobody could touch him on the battlefield, not even the Fourth Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki, it was only natural that you'd develop a god-complex of sort.

' _After all, I was only human.'_

Eventually, once he had resurrected the primordial god of his world, he truly thought of himself as being a divine being of unmatchable power. And if a few mortals had to die to see his plan come to its conclusion, then he would be more than happy to do so…

But then everything had backfired.

The Juubi, the god of his world, had literally _exploded_ within a few minutes of being resurrected. A blast so powerful that it had annihilated every single living thing on the face of the planet. Well, almost everything.

Everything except for the masked man.

He didn't know if it was because the Juubi's body had become unstable and weak due to countless years of disuse, or whether it was due to the fact that he had only managed to seal the Yang half of the Kyubi's chakra into it instead of all of it, but given that he was too focused on trying to figure how the hell _he_ had managed to survive above all others, he was unable to reach a reasoned conclusion.

' _Out of anyone, I thought it would be Uzumaki who would survive.'_ The masked man chuckled bitterly to himself as he closed his eyes, refusing to allow any form of tears to be shed at how everything had ultimately turned out, even as he raced through a thousand apologies within his head. But out of all of them, four stood out above the rest of them:

' _I'm so sorry Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Kakashi-kun and… oh god._

 _I'm so sorry Rin. I tried, I tried to make a world where we could be together again, where me and Kakashi could be friends and Minato-sensei and Kushina-san didn't have to die and leave Naruto-san alone in the world. I wanted to turn my dream into a reality. I wanted to stop falling short and finally succeed in what I set out to do. I wanted to stop being the man who came in second best and was able to overcome any obstacle; even if it was me against the entire fucking world. But even with the world on the line and victory for either myself or those who stood against me, I still managed to fuck it up for everyone.'_ He thought to himself as he finally managed to force his tired and aching body to its feet, despite its painful protests. Taking several steps forward, the man looked down at the mass of rocks and debris that lay some several hundred feet below him. He knew that what he was about to was something he had no right to do: he had made his own personal hell here in the Elemental Nations, and as such deserved to stay there. But he also knew that there was a far more painful fate awaiting him when he got to the other side. Normally he wasn't a spiritual kind of guy, but after everything he had done, he was _hoping_ there was a Hell, so he could at least begin to atone for some of his crimes.

' _Unfortunately, I don't think Hell will exist long enough to punish me fully for my crimes.'_

Smiling ruefully to himself, the man cast one look up to the heavens before allowing his final thoughts to manifest themselves as words.

"Rin… I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't ever see you again. Me and the Devil have a long over-due meeting now." He muttered to himself hoarsely before finally taking his final step forward, and casting himself off of the cliff-face.

He had wanted to die without his mask on. He had wanted to die as who he was.

He didn't want to die as 'Madara Uchiha', 'Tobi' or 'The masked man'.

He wanted to die as Obito Uchiha, the last man alive on Earth.

But he knew that he did not deserve such an honor. After all, far more worthy and wonderful people had died in the shadows for no discernable purpose, with their names long forgotten to the world around them, so what right did he, the greatest criminal of all time, have to die with his face free to the world again?

' _None.'_

And as such, he would die nameless to the world again… not that it really mattered in the end.

As the ground drew closer and closer to Obito, he did not feel alarm or concern, he did not feel afraid. Even the natural self-preservation instincts of a human's body failed to register any sort of danger to the man. Instead of feeling afraid or sad, he felt just simple contentment and acceptance.

Contentment that he would soon receive his just deserts.

And acceptance that this was far more than he deserved, considering what he had done.

But as the cold, sharp and unforgiving rocks drew closer and closer to Obito, he noticed the appearance of a faint-white circle, roughly where he was going to land. He couldn't make out a single thing on the damned bloody circle, despite the numerous words and symbols that it was comprised of. As the last Shinobi sped towards the ground, the circle's glow grew and grew until, moments before impact, the circle released a blinding flash of light that turned Obito's vision white…

Before darkness consumed him once again.

 _ **(End OST)**_

* * *

 _(Unknown location) _

A cloaked figure grinned savagely as they took in the now restored form of the masked man that he had pulled from the other realm. The figure was easily 5'9 tall and cut an imposing figure in his blue jacket/cloak hybrid and white mask: and if the energy signature that he was giving off was anything to go bye, then he was also strong.

Very strong indeed.

Not nearly as strong as the cloaked figure that stood over him, but certainly strong enough to wipe out all but the strongest members of the world he now existed in.

And certainly strong enough for what the man had in mind for him.

Turning his attention away from his latest pawn, the cloaked figure instead focused his sight on the only remaining source of light in the room that was not the faintly flickering torch that was next to the masked man. A faintly glowing green gem that had been set into an wrought iron casing that was imbued with thousands of different names in hundreds of different tongues. The gem was surging with barely restrained power as the cloaked figure picked it up and began to casually read the most prominent names on the casing… with the final one being the most eye-catching of all.

Kin-slayer.

The Pale Rider.

 _ **Death.**_

Smirking to themselves, the cloaked figure turned back to face the final man that he had summoned into this realm from the Land of Shinobi, the third 'Other world'. It had taken a long time; oh it had taken him hundreds of years to complete the work that his father had begun way back at the beginning of time in this world. But he knew that in order for his plans to be successful, he needed the power of the man in-front of him if he was going to bring chaos to the world of Humans, Yokai, Angels, Fallen and Devils.

He needed the skills, power and brains of a man who had already destroyed one world in order to bring about the end of this one, so that he could unleash the ultimate weapon, and rule over the two 'Other Worlds' as a god. But as things stood, the downed figure was simply not strong enough to help him at the most critical moments, and as such, the cloaked figure was going to give him a 'gift' that would help him reach the level of the strongest that this world had to offer . Closing the distance between himself and the masked man again, the cloaked figure stopped with just an inch between his feet and the man's unconscious form.

With a surprising level of care and consideration, the man knelt down and gently placed the trapped gem on-top of the man's chest, almost directly in its center, as per the instructions of the ritual he was about to perform. It was exactly nineteen millimeters away from the center, being off-set to the right hand side of the man's chest. Standing back up, the man walked away from the prone figure, and instead took up position some six meters away from his body. He knew that this next step would be the most dangerous of the ritual he was about to execute. The 'Sacred Gear', if one could call it such, that he planned on bestowing the man had a rather horrible tendency to kill those that it was placed within…

He should know.

He'd already failed several times.

' _Now is not the time for such trivial thoughts. I need to get this absolutely perfect: I refuse to let such a perfect candidate slip from my grasps just because I couldn't keep my mind focused for more than five seconds.'_ The cloaked figure thought to himself as he shook his head lightly to clear his mind of any thoughts that did not pertain to the ritual or its success. Taking a calming breath, the figure tapped into the endless ocean that they called their 'demonic energy' before they began to chant the first lines of the ancient, almost forgotten spell.

" **Laus la korilla, menos tekars mons vortire res las madulez rexus."**

The spell was almost as old as god and the devil himself. In fact, it was so ancient that the devils' natural ability to understand almost any spoken language did not cover it. The words flowing from the figures mouth were amongst the first spoken by Devil-kind: they were the words of Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Leviathan. Ancient humans had once called it 'speaking in tongues', and the phrase was one that was still used today. But to the few who knew of its existence, these words were a part of a language known only as 'Satanic Speech'.

" **Izmenthanus locarnez verectum res acmeridum losan fex poxarma defedum."**

Upon completing the second line of the spell, a sickly-grey magical circle had formed around the masked figure on the floor, bathing the dark room in an ill-looking glow. Eyes still focused on the figure, the hooded man continued his demonic chant with and increased fervor.

" **Brandus en marsfec de nadek."**

Here, the magical circles glow increased for several seconds whilst eight ethereal chains of grey magic sprang forth from the circle like vipers from their nest, wrapping themselves around almost every single part of the unconscious man's body, leaving only his head and the area around the mysterious gem free. Allowing a small grin to cross his face, the hooded figure continued to increase the pace and fervor of his chant as the magical circle began to pulse with the power that was coursing through it.

" **Althmarstas endrocius mealtorcus aventus yucras menelphasus."**

Ever so slowly, the gem on the young man's chest continued to glow with power; power over ruin and destruction.

Power over life and death.

The power of the 'Pale Rider'.

Within a few moments, the gem was glowing as brightly as any star in the night-sky, bathing the dank room in an ethereal green glow that would terrify the stoutest of hearts. The very air seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each and every passing second as reality seemed to twist under the power of the gem, causing the cloaked figures sight to go slightly off for several moments as he raised his power output to keep himself safe from the… _adverse_ effects of this spell.

' _To have such a strong reaction with the Gear must mean that he is extremely attuned to it. Excellent! That means the end product shall be even more useful than I first thought!'_

With his grin growing slightly twisted, the cloaked man entered the later stages of the spell with new-found vigor and hope that maybe this time his plan would be successful.

" **Venselus imitarus grentavus obstansus kveneter lezvecus quenterus nerdasum loraz!"**

The moment he finished those words, the unconscious young man let out a gut-wrenching scream that caused the chanter to panic slightly, fearing that his best candidate yet was again rejecting the power of the cursed gear. Casting his eyes up from the floor and to the source of the tortured screams, the cloaked figure found himself to be pleasantly surprised that instead of merely ripping the masked man's body apart at the seams, the Sacred Gear was actually entering the 'unconscious' man's body, albeit at an agonizingly slow pace. The cloaked figure gritted his teeth and waited for the gem to fully 'submerge' into the figures body before commencing the final line of the chant: the binding of the Gear to the soul.

" **Arentino illitarvus menestheus dvenzacus lazet inseraparta!"**

The words literally translated to 'Make this one's soul and Sacred Gear inseparable'. They acted as the final binding between the 'soul' of the host and the 'soul' of the Sacred Gear, therefore ensuring that the only way the Gear could now be removed would be via the use of a 'Sacred Gear Extractor'… something that no-body with any common sense would want to use.

The cloaked figure watched as the magical circle in-front of him suddenly changed from a sickly-grey to a dark-green, before being blinded by a gargantuan flash of green light that left him blinded for several moments. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the man finally managed to regain the use of his vision and focused his attention back to his surroundings.

Silence greeted his ears and almost perpetual darkness his sight.

Turning his head to where the formally prone figure lay, the cloaked figure almost let out a cheer of triumph as he spotted the gently breathing masked man that he had performed the ritual on.

He'd finally succeeded.

He'd finally managed to create the final piece that he needed to set his plan into motion.

All that was left now was to make sure that he understood his new powers and orders, and then he would be ready.

Oh yes.

"He's going to be my perfect pawn." The cloaked figure thought darkly to himself as he remembered the memories that he had seen when he had read the unconscious man's mind. Easily manipulated and powerful, he was going to enjoy using the man to further his plans…

Whilst sinking him into his own personal hell at the same time.

' _Let's see how long you last, my tragic little hero.'_

* * *

(An Unknown location, Human world, Near the Khaos Brigades' Headquarters, Five years later.)

A young, Gothic Lolita girl was sat on a small wall, her violet eyes overlooking the vast nothingness of the icy world before her. She looked to be between the ages of roughly fourteen or sixteen, with long black hair and an expressionless, gorgeous face. Her eyes were currently taking in nothing in particular as the faint wind blew along a small cloud of snow, whilst several small animals scurried about the crisp surface, obviously looking for their homes.

' _Home. How I miss my home.'_ The girl thought to herself sadly as she cast her eyes up into the sky, as if searching for something amongst the innumerable stars above her that was not really there.

' _Everything was perfect until Red-baka came along and forced me out of my own home.'_ The girl thought bitterly to herself as she continued to stare into space. Had she not known any better, then she would have thought that the main object of her hatred had hidden it from her in an attempt to further spite the already annoyed girl. Letting out a small sigh of frustration, the girl got to her feet and prepared to go back into her organization's base when she suddenly caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning back around, the girl fixed her gaze back onto the cold wasteland in order to find the origin of the movement.

( _ **Play: Naruto OST: Senya)**_

A lone figure was steadily walking towards her with calm, measured steps. Each one was beyond graceful and appeared almost effortless to the strange figure, despite the copious amounts of snow that lay beneath his boots. The girl's eyesight could make out the dark blue jacket/cloak that the figure wore, along with their black trousers and boots which were tipped with some kind of metal claw. Their head was concealed by a white mask with a progressive black ripple patter on it that stopped just short of an inverted-coma hole, which was probably there to increase ventilation for the mask.

The young girl kept her eyes fixed solely on the figure as he drew closer and closer to her with each and every passing moment. After what seemed like an age, but was in reality only a few minutes, the young man stood just below her, some two or three meters away. The shaded eyeholes gave the man's visage a 'creepy' look (not that she felt such an emotion), and the way he merely stood before her without offering a single word was odd behavior for a normal being.

The two just stood there for a while; endless pits of black staring into the never-ending oceans that were the girl's eyes.

"Who… are you?"

Her words were spoken not only with a monotone, but they were also slow and considered, as if she had not much experience in speaking at all, let alone speaking to another person. The masked man cocked his head to the side gently before replying in a neutral monotone that suited his apperance perfectly.

"It is rude to ask for one's name without giving your own."

The young girl merely kept her gaze fixed upon the masked man for several more moments, mulling over his words and what she could discern about him. Initially, the young girl had considered vaporizing him for showing her such blatant disrespect, but after realizing just how foolishly _mortal_ her actions would be, she decided to abstain from that course of action, and instead evaluate the man before her. From the way he carried himself, she could easily tell that he was an extremely well-trained combatant; his movements carried absolutely no wasted movement and he was always seemingly well-aware of his surroundings. Also, although he masked it virtually perfectly, the young girl could still sense a gargantuan amount of power coming from within the man. It was easily enough to rival the strongest members of her organization, such as Kuroka and Bikou, placing him well into the 'Ultimate Class' of Devils/Yokai (or six – ten wings of the Angelic factions). It was the sort of power that she could certainly use in her organization… and given the man's appearance before her…

' _Certainly worth a shot.'_

"My name is Ophis : the infinite dragon god."

Silence reigned over the two for what felt like an eternity, whilst an uncomfortable atmosphere began to build between the two. Eventually though, the masked man finally broke the silence.

"Forgive me, Ophis-sama, I did not actually fully believe the words of the one who sent me here when they described your… _unique_ apperance." The man finally stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Ophis as she quickly tried to think as to who could have sent the man to her. Of late, only several aspects of the brigade had been active, with the most notable being the Old Satan Faction… and only one of them had enough brains to recruit a human as strong as this one.

"Katarea sent you, didn't she." It wasn't a question, it was just a statement of fact.

"Indeed, my name is Obito, Ophis-sama. I was told that your organization could use someone with my skills and abilities."

Again Ophis raised an eyebrow at the man's name: he had only given her his first name and his apparent nick-name, something that no-one else had ever done to her before. Curiosity suitably engaged, the dragon of Infinity dropped down from the small wall she was sat on so that she could get closer to the mysterious man. Once she was within but a few meters of him, she fixed the eyeless holes of his mask with her own gaze before speaking back up.

"What is your second name, Obito-san?"

Chuckling to himself, the man cast his gaze to the sky before answering the dragon's question.

"I have no right to bear my clan-name any more: not after the things that I have done." He replied ruefully, earning a raised eyebrow from Ophis as she tried to discern the meaning behind his words. Narrowing her eyes slightly, the 'Infinite Dragon God' continued to run through everything that she knew about the man before her within the confines of her mind.

' _He's a well-trained warrior, and is obviously battle-hardened and competent. His skill in masking his power suggests that he is also extremely skilled in the arts of stealth and more than likely assassination. He has a huge amount of power within his body, most of which is… is…_

 _Chakra._

 _Of course, he's from there.'_

"You're from the third 'Other world', aren't you?" Ophis asked calmly, earning a small nod from the man in-front of her.

"That I am."

"How did you get here?"

Ophis could have sworn that she could _feel_ the man smirk at her questions, obviously taking slight pleasure in knowing something that she did not. However, that smugness did not last long as he slowly settled himself down into the traditional Japanese sitting position, a feeling of anguish, hatred, pain and loathing radiating from his very soul as he turned his eyeless gaze onto the most powerful being on Earth at that moment.

"You may wish to get comfortable, because this is a long story."

Sitting down without worry of the snows' cool touch, Ophis kept her gaze fixed on the man as he let out a long-suffering sigh before he began speaking.

"I was once told that those who are learning to love must bear the cure of hatred more than any other…

And I most certainly learnt that truth the hard way."

* * *

(Several hours later)

Obito kept his gaze fixed Ophis as he finished telling his tale to her… or at least, the one that he and his 'master' had created.

Many things was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but foolish and careless were certainly not two of his traits. Brutal, sadistic, cold, cruel and outright _evil;_ yes.

But certainly not foolish… well not when it came to how to trick Ophis.

Trying to control Obito was another matter entirely.

After awakening in a strange room five years ago, the first child of the original Lucifer had explained his situation to him; how he had apparently 'appeared out of no-where at deaths door', and he had used one of his 'most precious artefacts' to save his life. It was all lies of course; Obito could see it fairly easily. He himself was a master of manipulating people, and as such it had not taken long for the 'Last Shinobi' to pick apart the man's lies. But seeing as he knew nothing of where he was, Obito decided to play-along with Rizevim's story, allowing the son of Lucifer to believe that Obito was willing to do almost anything to repay him for his services…

' _Just like I was with Madara.'_

Rizevim quickly began to impart his knowledge of the world onto Obito: both mundane and supernatural. At first he had thought the man truly insane, but after seeing his wings and his power, he could do little to demy his situation any-more.

He was in another world.

For day on end he had allowed his conscious to fight a never-ending war with itself as he tried to find a single thing that had warranted another chance at life. Of all the people that could have been chosen, fate had decided to choose _him_ : a mass-murdering, genocidal criminal who had destroyed his own world out of his blind hatred for the rest of humanity. He was the one who had been given a final chance at 'living'. At first he had been sickened by the idea: after all, there were _millions_ dead because of him who were far more deserving of this second chance, yet they never got it, and yet he did.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that perhaps this was to be his penance: to endlessly strive to bring peace to war-torn world after war-torn world for an eternity. The price of failure in just one of these missions was yet unknown, but all that Obito knew was that, no matter how impossible his situation looked, he was _not_ going to let this world become another lifeless husk like his own. No matter what it took, whether he needed to play the role of the hero or the villain, the shadowy protector or the blood-soaked madman, he was going to help this world finally achieve peace, if only in the Supernatural.

And so he decided to play the part of Rizevim's 'pawn': learning to master his new powers whilst honing his old ones, Obito used what he had learnt from the man to devise his own plan of action to try and bring the crazy bastard down before he could cause any real damage…

And stage one of that plan was to pretend that he was on the devil's side.

And so here he was, attempting to gain access into the Khaos Brigade so that Rizevim could learn their strengths and weaknesses, as well as who would be willing to join his own organization once he finally decided to step forward from the shadows. For Obito, it represented a chance to help 'push' several targets towards their demise whilst gathering allies and information to bring down the crazy bastard at the same time. It was the perfect place to start for the forsaken Uchiha… well as perfect a place as he could get in his current situation anyways. And seeing as one of his lovely 'parents' first lessons had been to 'take any and all genuine opportunities given', he was going to take the chance with both hands.

Providing that Ophis accepted him.

Steeling his soul, Obito brought his gaze back up to meet Ophis' endless violet ocean, praying to whatever deity that was watching over him to give him a little bit of help so that he could get started on ending Rizevim's mad scheme in earnest. He knew he didn't deserve such luck, but if he wanted to make good on his penance then this would certainly help. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the young looking Dragon God finally decided to speak.

"I… believe you."

Obito let out a breath of air that he did not realize he had been holding. Now all he needed was for her to extend an offer to join the Khaos Brigade.

"Tell me, would you… Like to join the Khaos Brigade, Obito-san?"

"Yes. I have little purpose; and as such your will shall become my purpose for living. I will become your perfect weapon, Ophis-sama; your knife in the dark or blazing flame of unholy retribution. Providing that you would have me join, that is." His reply had been almost instantaneous; soon enough to sound genuine but not so soon as to sound rehearsed. The Gothic – Lottila Dragon-God kept staring blankly at the young man for several moments before finally speaking.

"Welcome… to the Khaos Brigade, Obito-san."

Bowing his head slightly, Obito smirked ever so slightly before replying to his new 'leader'.

"Please, unless we're alone, call me…"

" _ **Despair."**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yup, I went there.**

 **Obito Uchiha is my favorite character in Naruto, with Itachi and Kakashi coming in a close tied second place. I feel that Obito doesn't get nearly enough love in FF as a protagonist or even a good-guy, so I decided to be bold and do something out of the ordinary. He's a fantastic character, and I hope that I can do him justice with this story. He is going to be OOC from time to time, but that will mostly be due to situations forcing his hand rather than it will be random changes in character.**

 **Okay, choice explained, now it's time to get onto some house-keeping with regards to (what will probably / hopefully become FAQ's).**

 **Q: How did Obito Survive?**

 **A: That will be revealed within the not-to-distant future (probably two or three chapters, depending on how I feel).**

 **Q: What other Naruto characters are going to appear?**

 **A: There will be other Naruto characters. As to who these individuals are…well for the moment just be content knowing that there will be enough… ... ...and not just from the Manga / Anime as well!**

 **Q: Is this gonna be a harem fic?**

 **A: See next Chapter's A/N for answers**

 **Q: You've done this/that with Obito's backstory and its WRONG! WHY IS IT WRONG YOU BASTARD?**

 **A: This is FF, I've taken artistic license with Obito's life in order to make certain parts of my story make sense later on, as well as just to provide something a little different to canon!**

 **Alright, that's just about all I've got to say for now, apart from to just ask you guys to drop a review to tell me what I did well and not so well. And perhaps suggest that you drop the story a fave or a follow (or maybe both) so that you can keep up to date with the story as it progresses.**

 **Alrighty then, see you guys on June 24** **th** **.**

 **Peace,**

 **MetalGearMantis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Okay…ummmm… wow. That first chapter went down a lot better than I thought it actually would. Like seriously, I am SO happy that you guys liked my choice to make Obito my main character. It was a huge risk, but it's one that (so far) seems to have paid off.**

 **Let's just hope it keep working !**

 **Before I get started with my usual pre-chapter drabble, just be aware that I have corrected a mistake in regards to the Kanikabi bridge (I said it was Op against Kiri instead of Iwa). Also, please note that Obito's EMS WILL be explained later on, just not in the immediate future (five or so chapters).**

 **Okay, housekeeping done.**

 **Now I know a lot of you are probably sat there, scratching your heads and thinking: 'Hang on, isn't this update supposed to be coming out on the 24** **th** **of June?'. Well you're kind of right, but seeing as I managed to write about half of this chapter on Tuesday afternoon (following an exam), and seeing as I had a free Friday and Thursday afternoon, I decided to just finish the chapter up seeing how it was like two thirds done, and therefore get you guys another chapter.**

 **But before we begin, I would just like to quickly address one issue that was brought to my attention by one or two reviewers.**

 **The harem.**

 **Looking back on it, I think that perhaps six or seven is maybe too many girls for Obito, but I'm not sure if I want to change it. So I've put up a poll on my profile with a simple question : keep the harem as it is, mini Harem of four girls or a single relationship. I've done this because, like I said; most DxD stories are ruined by Harems of an unbelievably stupid scale, and as such I'm looking to stop that from happening (with a relatively large harem when we consider who our protagonist is). But I want to keep as many people happy as possible, but in a manageable manner.**

 **Any ways, that's enough outta little ol' me for now.**

 **LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

"I'll kill you!" – Normal speech (E.G Humans, Devils, Angels etc.)

' _All for nothing.'_ – Human / Devil / Yokai etc. thoughts.

" **Katon : Endan!"** – Jutsu/ Technique/ Sacred Gear Ability.

 **[We need to be careful.]** – Sacred Gear / Possessed weapon/ Bijju speech.

 **{Dam brat, what's he doing?}** – Sacred Gear / Possessed weapon/ Bijju thoughts.

* * *

 _(Last time in: Despair of the Uchiha)_

 _Steeling his soul, Obito brought his gaze back up to meet Ophis' endless violet ocean, praying to whatever deity that was watching over him to give him a little bit of help so that he could get started on ending Rizevim's mad scheme in earnest. He knew he didn't deserve such luck, but if he wanted to make good on his penance then this would certainly help. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the young looking Dragon God finally decided to speak._

" _I… believe you."_

 _Obito let out a breath of air that he did not realize he had been holding. Now all he needed was for her to extend an offer to join the Khaos Brigade._

" _Tell me, would you… like to join the Khaos Brigade, Obito-san?"_

" _Yes. I have little purpose; and as such your will shall become my purpose for living. I will become your perfect weapon, Ophis-samma; your knife in the dark or blazing flame of unholy retribution. Providing that you would have me join, that is." His reply had been almost instantaneous; soon enough to sound genuine but not so soon as to sound rehearsed. The Gothic – Lolita Dragon-God kept staring blankly at the young man for several moments before finally speaking._

" _Welcome… to the Khaos Brigade, Obito-san."_

 _Bowing his head slightly, Obito smirked ever so slightly before replying to his new 'leader'._

" _Please, unless we're alone, call me…."_

" _ **Despair."**_

* * *

 _ **(Chapter one: A serious case of Deja-vu!)**_

* * *

(An Unknown location, Human world, Near the Khaos Brigades' Headquarters)

Ophis kept her cold violet orbs focused on Obito for several seconds after he had finished speaking. The former criminal kept his own eyes fixed on the young-looking Dragon god's eyes, but before long he felt a small sense of anxiety grow in his stomach as she continued to stare at him with a completely blank face. Usually, such a stare-off wouldn't worry Obito as he could still read his opponent, no-matter how stoic or deranged they tried to present themselves. Not even Itachi could hide his true thoughts and emotions from him when Obito held his gaze.

But Ophis was completely impossible to read.

It was like trying to read a book without any words being printed within its pages: all he had was a title, a name, and nothing more. He had no idea of her 'life', her emotions or the way she liked to do things: she was an anomaly to him… and if there was one thing that Obito hated more than the way his former world used to work and Rizevim, it was not knowing everything. It meant that he was no longer in control of his situation, and therefore no-longer able to get in-side of the other persons head. And he hated it; what with the decade and a half he spent manipulating the Elemental Nations. He was used to being in the position of power, and against such a dangerous foe it could spell…

"That's… stupid."

'I hate not… Wait, what?'

Obito's entire mind froze as he registered the words of Ophis, who's voice had not wavered as she delivered her dead-pan, sunk in. Turning his head with almost machine-like jerkiness, the 'Last Shinobi' cocked his head to the side in the universal gesture for 'what?'

Ophis, for her part, looked completely unperturbed by the young man's reaction, and instead decided to answer his unasked question.

"Your cover-name… it's silly, Obito-san." She explained slowly, almost as if she were explaining something to someone slow of mind (although she couldn't have, Obito reasoned, after all that was a human thing). Having regained enough of his wits, Obito shook his head lightly before he decided to reply to the strongest being on Earth at the time.

"Well, what would you have me call myself then, Ophis-sama?" He asked curiously, earning a small cock of the head by said Dragon-god. The Gothic Lolita 'girl' stood there for several moments before she nodded her head to herself, as if satisfied with the answer that she had reached for Obito. Turning her attention back to the slightly confused young man, she voiced her thoughts after an additional several moments of silence.

"If you insist on using a cover-name, I suggest… Rapture."

"Why?"

"To strike fear into my foes... 'Despair' was simply not going to work. And…you will be the force that raptures any of our foes plans." Was Ophis' immediate answer Obito's response, earning a small nod of acknowledgement from the young man as he cringed at the code-name Rizevim had given him. He'd actually pleaded with him for hours not to have to say it, but ultimately the first son of the original Lucifer had threatened his 'servant' with punishment. And seeing as he was supposed to be playing the part of the 'loyal servant', he'd been forced to let the issue drop.

'Bastard is probably laughing at me right now.' Obito thought to himself bitterly, before returning his attention to Ophis just as she began to speak again.

"Follow me, Obito-san. I will introduce…you to your temporary team-mates. I will eventually free you to head-up your own faction… but first I need to make certain of your skills."

Said Shinobi nodded his head lightly as he fell into step behind Ophis' diminutive figure. He had expected such a situation to arise; after all, the Khaos Brigade didn't get to be as strong as it was without actually vetting its members and making sure that they were powerful enough to take on some of the strongest beings in existence. In all likely hood, he'd only serve a handful of missions with this 'team' before he'd be given the chance to establish his own 'faction': a spy network that would provide Obito with not only information on the 'Three Great Factions', but also the rest of the supernatural world. It would be his chance to begin moving pieces into position so that the world would be far more ready to take down Rizevim when he finally crawled out of whatever shitty hole he had decided to hold-up in.

' _But for now, you need to focus man. I need to execute this flawlessly, otherwise my plans will take a delay that they can't afford.'_

Making sure to keep up with his new 'boss', Obito dutifully trudged through the heavy snow with very little difficulty. Eventually, the two of them reached what looked like a small supply cupboard that once belonged to another building. Waving her hand in-front of the shack's door, Obito watched unsurprised as an intricate seal appeared on the door, whilst the rest of the building was covered in an intricate layer of runes and various languages that Obito had yet to become familiar with. After several seconds, the runic array on the door pulsed several times before disappearing whilst the 'layer' remained in place. Ophis strode towards the door before gently pushing it open, and motioning for Obito to head in first.

Nodding slightly, the most wanted man from the Elemental Nations quickly made his to the door, noticing immediately that instead of a small, compacted room, the door only lead to a staircase. Shrugging slightly, the Shinobi slowly began his descent, but not before pumping a miniscule amount of Chakra into his right eye, activating his Sharingan. He was entering an cramped location of which he had no knowledge in terms of its structure or design; and as such, he resolved to fall into old habits, if only to ensure himself some semblance of a peaceful mind. He didn't really expect trouble…but like Madara had always told him during their training sessions…

' _No-where is truly safe unless you can account for every variable within reason.'_

It had been those words that had ensured his survival during the early days of working with that mental old corpse; along with several other life lessons that (although he loathed to admit it), Obito valued above all others.

' _There's no such thing as a fair fight. Mercy on the battlefield will get you killed. Emotions are not to be displayed but rather used correctly. Every strike must be delivered with the intent to kill your enemy…_

 _And your foe must be defeated, no matter the cost.'_

It was those lessons that had brought Obito to the pinnacle of the Shinobi world.

' _And now look at me; a man who was once a god, now once again the shadow-clad, un-heard of man who is biding his time so that he can re-shape the world once more. Hah, oh how the mighty have fallen.'_ He thought ruefully to himself as he continued to descend down the stairs, casually noting that he and Ophis had been walking for several minutes now and had yet to reach the bottom of the stairwell. Casting a look back at Ophis, the Dragon god seemed to read Obito's mind as she answered his un-asked question with her usual monotone.

"It's not… too far now."

Realizing that was all he was going to get out of the stoic 'young girl', Obito simply focused on ensuring that the path ahead of him was clear of any sort of traps. Eventually, the gradient of the steps became less and less steep, and within a minute the stairs had given way to stone flooring. Some five or six meters ahead of them lay a large pair of heavy wooden doors that were re-enforced by heavy iron struts and plating that made them look like something that belonged in a castle, not a secret corridor leading to a terrorist organization's hideout. Obito stopped several meters from the door, and allowed Ophis to walk past him: he figured that it would prevent him from being attacked by anyone who came to greet the two of them, as they would (hopefully) realize that he was there at the grace of their leader.

Falling into beside the teenage-like Dragon-god. Obito watched as she once again gently waved her hand at the door, causing the gigantic constructs of wood and iron to swing open at a decent speed, soon revealing the room on the opposite side.

Said room was circular in nature, and was easily some fifteen to twenty in diameter, with six large doorways spread evenly around the room. Each doorway lead to equally bland looking corridors that seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see, with no variation in color-scheme or design. The 'room' itself was also bland: over-head light fixtures provided the room with an even distribution of light whilst the walls themselves were painted in various shades of grey that did little to lighten the concept of being some undiscernible distance under the Earth.

Obito went to ask the diminutive Dragon – god that stood next to him a question, but before he could another voice broke through the peaceful silence that permeated the room.

"Ophis-sama we've just received word tha- Oh, who's the newbie, nya?"

Turning his direction to one of the doorways to his right, Obito was greeted by the sight of one of the most breath-takingly beautiful people he had ever seen in his entire life.

The woman in question was several inches shorter than Obito, standing at a fairly diminutive 5'5. Yet despite this, this member of the female gender literally _screamed_ sexy: long, rave-black hair that looked smoother than the skin of a god, a perfectly shaped face with luscious lips and playful amber eyes, whilst her chest looked like it was actually _bigger_ than Tsunade of the Sanin, something that he'd thought impossible. All in all, she looked more like a sex-goddess than she did a normal woman, and the way that her tails and ears were twitching…

Wait.

' _Two tails and fluffy ears? Ahhhhhhhh! She must be one of the Nekoshou that Rizevim spoke of…. Huh, I thought he was joking when he said about the tails and ears. But then again, considering that I'm in another world, I shouldn't really have expected anything less.'_ Obito thought to himself with a small smile, before turning his attention back to Ophis and the unidentified buxom beauty that had greeted them.

"This… is Rapture… he is our newest member." Ophis replied to the Nekoshou's question, earning a raised, delicate eyebrow from the gorgeous woman before she smiled warmly at Obito.

"Nya, nice to meet you Rapture-san. My name is Kuroka." The now identified Kuroka supplied helpfully, extending a hand towards Obito. Said Shinobi gripped the woman's hand and gave it a firm shake as he spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kuroka-san." He replied in a monotone that would have made Ophis proud (if she understood such concepts). The Nekoshou pouted lightly at his tone, whilst offering several teasing words to the veteran Shinobi.

"You need to lighten up, Nya. Honestly, if your this formal and dry then I can see you and Vali getting on like a house on fire if you like fighting enough." Kuroka teased lightly, earning a dead stare from Obito, who made to reply but was cut off by the ever-consistent voice of Ophis.

"Kuroka… this can wait. What did you have to say?"

Said woman immediately straightened at Ophis' words, whilst her face hardened and her eyes took on a professional, cold look that Obito was used to seeing on only the more successful Ninja back home.

"Of course, Ophis-sama. Like I was saying, we have just received word that one of the smaller Magician factions has refused to join our organization. Instead, they are going to hold a meeting with several representatives from each of the major factions in an effort to get them to recognize the danger we pose to them." Kuroka relayed her message without any dancing around the issue or unnecessary emotion; she did what was required and nothing more, like a consummate professional. It was odd to see someone flip between characters so easily, but given the way the world worked back in Obito's home dimension, it was only surprising to him as he did not peg the woman to be a Ninja of any sort.

Nether-the-less, Ophis took the information in-stride before nodding her head as she processed the information.

"How long till it is set to begin?"

"Three hours at the most."

" I see."

Ophis averted her gaze from the other two people present as she mulled over her options in her mind; the thoughts in her head seemingly travelling at a million miles a minute before Ophis finally reached what she considered to be the best course of action. Turning back around, Ophis focused her gaze on Obito and Kuroka intently for several seconds before she finally spoke.

"Rapture-san…you will go with Kuroka and kill these magicians. Kuroka-san, you will watch Rapture-san and assess whether or not he is fit to lead his own faction.

This mission… is important. You cannot fail; we are not ready… to reveal ourselves to the world yet.

Stop these foolish humans before they cause any long-lasting damage."

"Hai, Ophis-sama!" Both of the addressed individuals bowed their heads in respect to their leader before watching as the diminutive Dragon-God walked straight ahead and into the corridor that was opposite the man doors to the base. The two of them stood there, waiting for what felt like an age before finally letting out a breath that they had not realized they had been holding for the past minute or so. They stood in silence for several seconds before Kuroka's alluring voice broke through the tense silence that had begun to permeate the room as each waited for the other to speak.

"Follow me Rapture-san, we need to use the long-distance magic circle if we want to reach these guys in time, Nya."

Obito waited until Kuroka had a clear destination in mind before falling into step next to the buxom ravenette as they quickly disappeared down one of the corridors that lead further into the underground complex. They walked in silence for a while, neither of them sure as to how to open an dialogue with the other, given their lack of familiarity. After a while though, the silence simply became far too great for a certain Nekoshou to contend with.

"So, Rapture-san, if we're going to be working together, it'd be good to know your skills, Nya." Kuroka stated hesitantly, clearly trying her best to alleviate the tension surrounding them, whilst also keeping to a relevant topic that he'd be forced to answer to some degree, therefore making the whole thing less awkward. So, in keeping with her tactics, Obito decided to give her a brief overview of his skills, whilst leaving out things such as his Rinnegan and Sharingan.

"First of all, I am a master of infiltration, assassination, subterfuge and reconnaissance. I excel in using multiple forms of weapons, with my best being; Kunai, Shuriken, the Gunbai, Kusari-fundos and Tantos. I am also a master of unarmed combat and Chakra based techniques; specifically fire and illusions." Obito supplied simply, earning a slightly shocked look from the gorgeous woman as she listened to his words.

"You can use Chakra?"

"Indeed, that is what I said."

Rizevim had taken the time to explain to Obito that virtually every human alive on Earth who were involved in the supernatural used either magic or Sacred Gears to help them fight on the level of Angels, Devils and the Fallen. Very few humans were able to use Chakra, and those that were able to were normally descendants of some sort of Yokai or were specially trained by someone who could use Chakra. As a result, it was rare at best for a Nekoshou (or any other Chakra user) to meet a human capable of using the power of the spirit and body.

"Mou~ that was mean, Rapture-kun! How did you learn to use Chakra, Nya?" Kuroka's tone was playful but mixed with a certain level of curiosity that belied her initial comments. Obito allowed a small sigh to escape his lips before he replied to her question with his already well-rehearse response.

"My master taught it to me before he… passed on."

It was true to a certain extent; Obito's parents had barely passed on the basics of Chakra and Chakra control before they became dead to him, ignoring his pleas for help. He used the pain from that memory to fuel his half-lie, and thus make it more believable for the buxom woman who stood next to him. It was a basic principle when telling a lie; if you can get the balance between truth and fiction just right, then even the most skilled person at 'reading' another's character would be able to tell whether you were lying. And as sad as it was for him to admit, Obito had become an absolute master of the art as he slowly twisted the world of Shinobi to fit his plans.

' _Ha! What does that say about me other than I'm a lying, deceitful bastard? How the fuck am I supposed to save the world from destruction when nobody surrounding me can even trust the words that come out from behind my mask – no. Don't think like that; you don't need people to trust you. You don't even need people to_ _ **like**_ _you. All you have to do is make sure that you stop this world from becoming like your own, and stop Rizevim from spreading his madness to the two remaining 'Other worlds'. And besides, after all that I've done… I don't deserve anything but to be called a lying, evil bastard.'_ Obito thought to himself ruefully as the memories of his time as 'Tobi' and 'Madara Uchiha' flooded his mind; reminding him of every little dirty lie he had told and the irreparable damage they had caused the lives of others. However, before he could sink back into a pit of self-loathing as he had done many times in the past five years, Kuroka spoke.

"Gomen, I'm so sorry Rapture-san, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories." She supplied carefully, a genuine feeling to her words indicating to Obito that she did actually regret causing him any form of mental distress. Shaking his head lightly, the 'Last Shinobi' turned his masked face towards the slightly saddened woman and offered a small pat on the shoulder to her, whilst mentally refusing her sorry or pity (neither of which he felt he would ever deserve to hear).

"Do not worry about it, Kuroka-san. I have long put that old topic to rest, and I have made my peace with it. But non-the-less, we should turn our attention to more interesting and less depressing topics.

So tell me, what are your abilities? I'd like to know so that we can watch each-others backs whilst we're dealing with these idiots." Obito replied as gently as he could with his usual monotone, earning a slightly shocked yet thankful look from the buxom girl he stood next to. After a moment, the look vanished and was instead replaced by a sly smirk and drew a small cock of the head from Obito as the pair continued walking.

"Ara, ara Rapture- _kun_ , if you wanted to see my ass, all you had to do was ask _nicely,_ Nya." She spoke in sultry voice that caused Obito to smile slightly at her behavior. In many ways, the way that she behaved was kind of like many of the Kunoichi that he had encountered during his time back home; comfortable enough in her body to use it as a weapon to try and distract members of the opposite gender… and given her natural beauty and physical 'assets', it was natural that she'd use them as a weapon.

And if he did say so, they looked like they would be _dam_ effective against most men.

But unfortunately for Kuroka, Obito was _not_ most men.

"As much as I am sure I would enjoy the view, this is a business meeting."

"Nya, your no fun, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Kuroka pouted playfully at his words, whilst Obito allowed a genuine smile to grace his masked face. It had been almost two decades since he had just a normal interaction with another person, be they a member of the supernatural or just human; so to be able to speak with Kuroka in such a manner was rather refreshing for the young man. Of course, large parts of his mind were arguing that he didn't deserve to deal with people in such a manner… that he didn't deserve to talk to anybody like a normal human, considering what he had done.

But the more rational part of Obtio's mind realized how foolish that would be. Sure, he would never allow himself to grow close to another person or even truly become friends with them, but he also knew that ensuring his own mental health was equally as important as maintaining his own physical health or the level of secrecy needed to carry out his plans. He would never _enjoy_ these interactions again, nor would he grow close to anyone so that he couldn't maintain the level of detachment his plans required; he would just talk like a normal person so that his mind didn't shatter under the stress of his master plan.

Consider it a coping mechanism; not a very effective one mind you, but one all the same.

Obito was about to delve deeper into his new rules on social interaction with other humans, but before he could, Kuroka began to speak again.

"Well, aside from my most _obvious_ traits; as a Nekoshou I am a master of hand to hand combat, as well as demon magic and Senjutsu."

Obito nodded his head in understanding, before arriving at a rather sudden and (potentially) worrying realization.

"Wait a minute. You're 'The Black Cat' Kuroka, aren't you? The reincarnated Nekoshou who's said to have killed her Devil master in a fit of Senjutsu induced anger before fleeing the Underworld." The initial words Obito spoke seemed to sadden Kuroka, before her eyes hardened and her voice took on a steely edge.

"Oh, I guess you were expecting a power-drunk bitch then?"

"No, because I didn't believe the rumors for one second."

"Well let me – wait. What?" Kuroka looked ready to launch into a rant to protest her innocence, but whatever words she had planned died in her mouth as she heard the monotone response of Obito. Said Shinobi did not stop walking as he explained his answer to her.

"I know that Senjutsu does not cause the user to go mad. It can kill them in a number of horrific ways, but it does not drive a person mad. That and your behavior is far too lucid for it to be considered that of a madwoman." He responded calmly, earning a slightly surprised look from the 'Black Cat', before she allowed a small yet genuine smile to cross her features as she rejoined 'Rapture' in his march towards the teleportation seal.

The two travelled in silence for a while before Kuroka merely offered two words to break the silence.

"Thank you."

Obito simply nodded in response, eager to step into the hell of battle once more…

For he was a Shinobi after all.

* * *

 _(Italy, City of Genoa, 10:15 PM, Outside the Lamia Scale Mages Guild)_

Obito watched the building with his Sharingan active, hungrily devouring every single detail that the legendary eye could provide him with.

Some experimentation with Rizevim had allowed Obito to realize that the prized dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan could not only see Chakra, but also Magical energy of any description. The sight was different, naturally (a rather understated red than the 'ice-cold' blue of Chakra), but his eyes allowed him to analyze his opponents attacks and plans just the same; and even copy their spells by memorizing the magical seals and incantations. His own magical reserves were nothing to exactly shout about in this world (considering the existence of people such as the current four Mao's), as they were a product of the _'gift'_ that Rizevim had given him. But they were not exactly small either : they were just no-where near as monstrous as his Chakra reserves were.

And it was with this magical energy that Obito was currently using in conjunction with his Sharingan to dismantle the security wards that were currently in-place around the target building.

Fortunately for Obito, Warding and Sealing in this world functioned in a similar manner to Fuinjutsu in his home world. And although he was by no-means an absolute master of the art, like Minato and Kushina, he was still an expert in many types of seals; and defensive seals happened to be his specialty, with his skill potentially even surpassing the perverted member of the Sanin, Jiraiya's own ability in that area. As a result, when combined with his Sharingan, tasks such as dismantling alert and detection Wards was a fairly simple process; with the only downside being how long it took.

Even with his eyes and expert level of skill, dismantling a Ward was a lot harder than creating one, as you had to factor in what said ward was connected to and how the removal of said Ward will influence the rest of the system. As a result, even a master de-warder would take several minutes to disable the wards surrounding the building in-front of Obito. Fortunately his skills in this area _were_ good enough to be called masterful, even if he was eclipsed by most of those who carried a similar tittle…

Unfortunately though, a certain _cat_ didn't seem to understand how delicate and time-consuming this process was.

"Raz-kun, are you done yet?"

Obito felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance at Kuroka's childish call from behind him for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the past two minutes alone. He knew that she was merely joking around in an effort to alleviate the pressure of the job they had been given; but considering that this was arguably the most dangerous part of the job, he could do without the distraction, even if it was meant with good intentions.

"If you kept quiet for ten seconds we would already be in, you noisy cat." He replied dryly, earning a small huff of indignation from Kuroka as she settled down beside him, muttering something about 'mask wearing bakas' or something along those lines; however he did not know the details, as Obito was more concerned with not being detected than he was Kuroka's childish rantings.

Eventually, after roughly thirty more seconds of intense concentration, Obito finally managed to identify the runic sequence that he needed to remove in order to dismantle the system without anybody noticing that the Warding of the building no-longer actually worked. It was kind of like cutting the power to an electric fence; you wouldn't know it no-longer worked unless you actually went and touched it. And seeing as most people were incredibly lazy when it came to actively checking their Wards, all Obito had to do was remove the correct runic sequence, and the poor bastards within wouldn't know anything was wrong until it was far too late.

Smiling to himself, Obito drew upon a small part of his magical reserves and concentrated it into a small seal that was no wider than a dinner-plate. The seal itself was also a lack-luster red color that reflected the magic of the building.

Unseen to Kuroka, but seen by Obito thanks to his Sharingan, several tendrils of magical energy began to snake their way through the air towards the building like a snake on the planes of Africa, weaving through the open space with a natural beauty that almost enchanted Obito. Eventually they reached the building on the opposite side of the street; a fairly non-descript, run-down looking house that suited the local neighborhood perfectly. However, what Obito could see with his Sharingan was that the building was 'wrapped' in chains of Runes and Latin script; each one focused on detection and alerting the occupants to any attempts to enter the building. Each of the windows and the front door was covered by a magical circle that also served the same purpose as the chains; with each drawing power from the miles of script that surrounded them.

Ever so slowly, the tendrils of magic from Obito's own magical circle reached the building, before the three of them separated and kept moving until they found three identical sequences within the system. Then, in a sudden turn of pace, the tendril wrapped themselves around the repeated scripts with the speed of a viper before gently 'wiggling' them out of position, breaking the systems detection and alerting abilities, and thus granting the two assassins the entry they needed.

"It's done."

Kuroka smiled happily from next to Obito before closing her own eyes and taking a calming breath as she used her skills in Senjutsu to identify whether or not anyone was within the building. Obito already knew that there were four guards thanks to his Sharingan picking up their magical signatures; two for either of the entrances into the base, but he decided to make sure by using Kuroka's abilities.

"Four guards inside…"

"Guarding two different doors."

"I'll take the back, you take the front. We'll meet up outside their meeting room and take out the leadership together."

Their exchange of information was brief yet efficient, professional yet cordial at the same time. Neither was surprised by the other's knowledge, and both knew that the plan that Kuroka had put forward was by far and away their best shot at killing the bastards before the representatives of the three great powers could show up and try to stop them. The clock was really against them on this operation, so it was time for the talking to stop and the action to begin.

Nodding at Kuroka's plan, Obito watched as she quickly ran back from her position at the edge of the building before pumping Chakra into her legs, running and then jumping from their rooftop and onto one of the buildings next to the Guild-hall, before disappearing from Obito's normal sight.

Letting out a small sigh of regret, Obito turned his eyes to the sky whilst thinking one simple thing…

' _I guess it's time to start my repentance.'_

Before dropping wordlessly to the street below.

* * *

( _Inside the building)_

Obito felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked down at the two men that were currently guarding the entrance to the main part of the Lamia Scale Guild Halls. He was currently suspended some seven feet above the guards, at the top of the entrance hall, with a Kunai resting firmly in his left hand. All he had to do was drop down and impale the first poor bastard through the head with his knife before using the second Kunai that was currently hidden up his sleeve to nail the second poor man straight between the eyes. All of it was going to be so easy; he had done things like this a million times before to thousands and thousands of other people.

And yet he could not bring himself to drop down and execute his assault.

His knife hand was trembling whilst his pupils dilated as his entire body froze to the ceiling; in fact so still was Obito, that one could mistake him for a mere statue if they were willing to believe that the owner of the property would have a statue placed in such a precarious position. However, inside of Obito's tortured little mind, a whole new battle was raging within the confines of his skull.

' _How can you do it? How could you kill_ _ **anybody**_ _again? Look at what you did to your own fucking world; look at what you did before you turned it into a graveyard! Your hands are covered with enough blood to make even the original Lucifer turn green with disgust, god dam it._

 _So how can you do it? How can you do it again, knowing how many deaths are already on your conscious._

 _What right do you have to play god?_

 _What right do you have to end their lives?'_

The thoughts continued in such a manner for what seemed like an eternity, trapping Obito's already fragile mind within the confines of a never-ending tempest of negative thoughts and emotions. And slowly but surely, those emotions were drowning Obito's conscious with every single passing second… until the words of his most hated yet useful ancestor finally resurfaced.

' _No true Shinobi enjoys killing anyone that is not their target: after all, not only does it plague your conscious like a disease, but it also marks you as a sloppy craftsman. A true master of the Shinobi art does not kill anybody unless it is physically impossible to do so, or it is his order._

 _If you ever find yourself doubting your will to kill, your resolve, then your best bet is to compartmentalize the mission and the world around you: paint your enemies not as humans but as wild animals that need to be put down for the good of the world. Treat everything like an asset and nothing more; for to do otherwise will leave your emotions unchecked and vulnerable._

 _Detach from the world around you..._

 _And let your instincts take control.'_

Those were the words that drove Obito to complete his first few missions. He merely compartmentalized the world around him so that his emotions would not run amok and cause havoc to his and Madara's plan. Eventually he had found it within his psyche to completely detach from his emotions for extended periods of time; which only grew and grew as the years dragged on and on, and he grew more and more efficient in the art, until finally he managed to seal himself off from any concept of pity or remorse. It was only towards the end of the Fourth Great War that brought back all of the emotions that he had been suppressing behind a sadistic and cruel front that he had created over the years.

' _And now is the time to don that mask again.'_

Taking several deep breaths, Obito released each one at an ever decreasing speed whilst his mind slowly cleared of any and all doubts that he had about his upcoming mission; the fear, pain worry and pity he felt for what he was about to do was merely replaced with the cold calm embrace of hollowness, of feeling _nothing._ It was as if the very spirit of Winter itself had wrapped an icy hand around Obito's grief and guilt-stricken mind, severing any and all connections with the emotions that it deemed worthless… and ultimately leaving him with nothing. It was a terrifying feeling when it started, but soon that fear gave way to awe that such a state could be reached, before that too was overcome by the wintery winds of nothing.

Allowing himself one final breath, 'Rapture' tightened his grip on his two Kunai again before cutting the Chakra flow to his feet.

For the first two or three feet, Rapture allowed himself to free-fall head first towards his foes, Kunai aimed straight at the poor bastards head. However, as he drew closer and closer to the guard below him, Rapture flipped his body so that his legs were drawn up into his body whilst his Kunai remained pointed at the poor man below.

The Kunai killed him instantly, sending a thick, rich spurt of blood flying into the air, a large part of it splashing onto Obito's mask. The moment the Shinobi's feet made contact with the guards shoulders, a sickening crack was heard as the mans' arms were completely ripped out of their sockets, before his spine gave way and his body collapsed like a sack of potatoes, with Rapture knelt comfortably on-top.

The second guard seemed to have caught sight of the movement out of the corner of his eye, but before he could even contemplate turning to face the threat that had arisen to his life, he found it extinguished as a Kunai buried itself into the side of the mans' head, sending another thick spray of crimson flying in one direction whilst the corpse was sent several foot in the opposite direction, only stopping when it hit a wall. There was a sickening crack, as the body 'stood' there for several more seconds before slowly collapsing downwards, leaving a thick trail of crimson liquid behind as it fell.

 **Thud.**

Calmly withdrawing his first Kunai from the spinal-collapse victim, Obito swiftly walked over to the second corpse before ripping the small knife out of the side of the figure's head, releasing another spurt of still-warm blood onto the young mans' jacket.

Spinning on his heels with near military like precision, Obito turned his focus to the door in-front of him before looking to the Gunbai on his back.

"Too big."

Making a quick hand-seal, he watched as his favorite weapon was transported into a small seal on the back of his cloak with a small 'puff' of smoke, revealing the small Tanto blade that had been strapped horizontally to Obito's spine, therefore hiding the simple black sheath and handle from view. Gripping the handle firmly with his left hand, Obito quickly drew his favorite bladed weapon, revealing its cold steel to the cool Italian air. It was then with practiced ease that he flipped the Kunai in his right hand into a reversed grip before slowly strolling towards the doors that were directly in-front of him.

After all, like so long ago with Itachi….

He had _business_ to attend to with the buildings occupants.

* * *

( _Half an hour later, with Kuroka)_

Kuroka watched dispassionately as her final opponent dropped to the floor with a barely audible ' _ **thud**_ '. The man had tried, like the rest of those that she had come across, to stop her rampage through their Guild-halls; but just like every single other Mage she came across, he too had been little more than an insect for the SS-class criminal to crush with little to no effort. Flicking her hand clean of blood, Kuroka made her way for the door that she had yet to open, all whilst allowing her thoughts to momentarily stray to her newest ' _teammate'._

Rapture was powerful, there was no denying that. As a natural sensor, Kuroka had been able to tell that even though his control was nigh-on perfect, he was stupidly powerful in terms of raw energy and power. His movements, like Kuroka's and many of the members of the Khaos brigade, carried no wasted movement and spoke of a man who had dedicated years and years to understanding the finer points of combat. Combine that with a natural aura of mystery that did not seem to be keen on fading and a professional approach to everything, and you had one hell of a new member for the Brigade…

And one interesting little puzzle for Kuroka to solve.

' _He may hide behind that mask, nya, but I'll get him to take it off. And then I'll figure out just_ _ **who**_ _Raz-kun is once and for all….and who knows? Maybe he'll be more_ _ **accommodating**_ _of my advances than Cao Cao or Vali were.'_

Chuckling lightly to herself, Kuroka moved her hand over the center of the door, giving it a solid push to force the heavy Oak door to swing open at a somewhat sedated pace. Kuroka expected to be greeted by a small hallway that would Lead to the main ante-chamber where the Guild master spent most of his time (according to one rather _**helpful**_ member of the Guild).

Instead, she was greeted by an absolute bloodbath.

' _By all that's divine!'_

The entire room was plastered with a thick layer of crimson liquid, from the floor to the ceiling; which was made all the more ominous by the dying light torchlight that was lighting the room. Well over a dozen corpses lay strewn across the floor alone, with each either covered in brutal lacerations and burns, or hacked into multiple pieces, making the room look more like something out a bad slasher movie than an entry hall. Several of the corpses were also speared by what appeared to be black/purple metal rods that glinted manically in the darkness, whilst countless more of the ominous rods had pinned roughly half a dozen corpses to the walls like hunting trophies.

Yet despite the perpetual carnage that lay before her, Kuroka's eyes were affixed to only one person in the room.

Rapture.

Said man was currently casually weaving in-between the wild swipes of a horrified mage who was trying to cut the masked man with what appeared to be a conjured sword, if the ethereal blue glow was anything to go by. A second mage was hauling himself off of the floor, also with a conjured sword in his hands, behind Rapture whilst a third was readying a magical spell to try and blow his target into a million little pieces. Kuroka watched on as the masked warrior continued to dance in and out of the first mage's wild swings… all whilst drawing closer and closer to the second mage and moving into the third mage's sights.

Kuroka went to yell out a warning to her team-mate, and was already in the process of summoning several condensed balls of magic and Chakra. But before the distressed Nekoshou could even finish charging her attack, Rapture finally struck.

His first move was so fast that Kuroka was barely able to even see it happen. Slipping under a wild side-ways slash by his first opponent, Rapture's right hand quickly snaked behind his back before grabbing ahold of the handle of a Tanto. Then with the speed of a viper, he drew the weapon in a reverse grip, revealing its already crimson-stained blade to the remaining occupants of the room. Flipping his grip to the conventional style, Kuroka watched with morbid fascination as he brought the blade up in a flash of steel as the blade cut through Rapture's target's arm like a knife through hot butter.

The man let out a scream of pure agony as his arm was sent clattering to the floor, but before the poor bastard's screams could become too loud, his head was removed from its shoulders in a flash of tainted steel and a spurt of royal crimson blood. Not even waiting for the corpse to hit the floor, Rapture turned at a speed Kuroka thought impossible for a human whilst changing his Tanto from his right hand to his left hand.

The moment he had finished his turn, Rapture launched a series of fast yet simple strikes against the second sword-wielding mage in an effort to keep him off balance. The third mage grinned savagely as his spell finally finished charging, and looked like he was about to unleash the potentially lethal attack. But before he could launch the attack, a small, black knife flew from the confines of Raptures cloak, nailing the smug mage right between the eyes, killing him instantly and cancelling his spell.

Turning his full attention back to his original target, Rapture ducked and weaved through several more sloppy strikes before he seemed to grow bored of the terrified man's attacks and lashed out with one of his own. The poor mage did make an effort to defend himself, but the poor man was completely out-classed by his opponent, and he soon found himself choking on his own blood as his neck was ripped open by the merciless, cold steel of Rapture's Tanto.

Kuroka watched with her mouth slightly agape as the final man made several gurgling noises before collapsing to his knees and then face-first into the lake of blood that was the floor, his neck acting like a tributary to add to the already disgusting amount of blood that was currently flooding the floor. Ripping her eyes away from the corpse, Kuroka had to forcibly stop herself from taking a step backwards at Rapture's appearance.

He had already seemed as menacing as any member of the brigade when he first joined, but now the human warrior seemed more like a Demon straight out of the very depths of Hell than a member of the Khaos Brigade. His once navy/black jacket was now a disgusting mix of congealed blood, darkened Navy and random bits of gore, whilst his mask was now splattered with several large bits of blood, with most of it plastered around his right eye-hole. The Tanto that sat in his right hand was virtually capped in blood, whilst his visible hands were literally dyed red from the amount of blood that currently stained them. But despite his hellish visage, none of it was quite as disturbing as the _eyes_ that she could now see.

His right eye glowed an ominous crimson that fitted her description of a Demon perfectly; the three tomoe that were spinning lazily around the red iris generated a sense of fear and trepidation in Kuroka that she just couldn't rationally explain. His left eye perhaps generated even _more_ trepidation and fear in Kuroka as she found herself both mesmerized and terrified by the metallic purple color of his eye, and the 'ripple' pattern that grew closer and closer until it reached an unnaturally small pupil. She knew not how long she stood there for, but what Kuroka _did_ know was that it felt like she was stood there for an eternity, waiting for him to turn his blood-soaked and crazed form against her as well.

Eventually, the young Nekoshou was ripped from her thoughts by a familiar monotone voice slicing through the tense silence that had built up between the two of them.

"I apologize if you find this disturbing, but my style of combat does not exactly revolve around giving my foes a clean and easy death."

Shaking her head to clear he thoughts, Kuroka could barely manage to mutter 'I can see that' under her breath as her thoughts raced at a million miles an hour.

' _Holy fucking shit! He ripped those guys to pieces, into_ _ **actual**_ _pieces, and he's acting like there's nothing wrong with what he's just done. Vali and Cao Cao may be battle maniacs, but not even they're this blood-crazed and… Wait a second.'_ Normally, Kuroka's inner thoughts were hard for her to interrupt, but she managed to find the willpower to do so when she once again caught sight of Rapture's eyes.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Fear.

Revulsion.

Disgrace.

Each one of those emotions seemed to be flying through the mans' eyes as he placed several paper seals around the room, his eyes focused more on the carnage he had wrought rather than odd task he was carrying out. It was hidden behind a mask of disdain and absolute impassiveness, but when you had learnt to read people like Kuroka had, you quickly learnt to pick up on a person's emotion when they were forcibly suppressing them with willpower and other techniques. It was clear to Kuroka that the young man was disgusted by the carnage that he had wrought, but he also knew that he could not afford to display his disgust at what he had done to the poor occupants of the base. His eyes spoke of a hatred of killing, yet and understanding that this was something that had to be done. And as a result, he had generated this mask of impassiveness in order to protect himself; to shield his mind from what he was doing.

' _But what could have made him like this? He seemed pretty well adjusted; a little quiet and cold, yeah sure. But to be_ _ **this**_ _closed off; something dam serious must have happened.'_

"We should finish what we initially came here to do, Kuroka-san. The Guild Master is just beyond these doors and we have a limited amount of time to deal with him before the representatives turn up and discover the bodies.

And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to kill my way through a hoard of Devils and throngs of Angels and Fallen." Rapture commented icily, earning a slight nod from Kuroka who quickly joined the Shinobi in-front of the large, ornate double doors that now stood between them and their target. Raising his leg, Rapture unleashed a Spartan-kick at the center of the two doors, sending both of the gargantuan monstrosities flying some six or seven meters into the room on the other side.

The room itself was roughly twenty meters by twenty meters, and was mostly empty on the ground floor, with only a raised platform with an ornate, velvet-backed throne placed upon it. The walls were covered with pictures of previous Guild-masters of Lamia Scale, whilst the ceiling was painted to represent the night-sky, giving the entire room a classy yet mystifying appeal.

At the end of the room stood three figures, two men and one woman. The first man was stood to the left of the throne-like chair, and appeared to be roughly of Rapture's height at 5'9. He wore a black wind-breaker and blue jeans and had short, spiky black hair whilst a small scar ran from the right corner of his mouth to the center of his chin. The woman who was stood on the other side of the throne appeared to be in her early twenties short blond hair that was pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her attire consisted of a plain white shirt that had several buttons undone to reveal some of her moderate cleavage, whilst her lower body was also clad in skinny-jeans and flats.

The final person in the room was currently sat down in the throne, although he appeared to be pushing the 6'0 mark when it came to height. He was a middle-aged man with a well-groomed beard and a strong-jawline that made him undeniably attractive. His powerfully built frame gave off the impression of someone who was not only skilled in magic but also in some form of close-combat. He was wearing a black Italian-cut suit without a tie, and currently the furious hatred of his dark brown eyes was currently fixed on the young duo that stood opposite him.

Kuroka watched as the man stood up from his chair and slowly stepped off of the raised platform, his eyes still focused entirely on 'The Black Cat' and Rapture. Eventually the man stopped walking and decided to speak.

"Why?"

"I think you know why, Algasuari-san."

Diego Algasuari was a A-Class mage who had been in control of Laimia scale for almost two decades now; having taken control at a young age when the previous Guild-master had died on a mission. There were often mutterings within the Supernatural world that Diego was hardly a just man, and that he hid a lot of dirty deeds behind his kind and caring exterior. And whilst it was true that he had his guild do a few _unsavory_ things, he mostly seemed to keep to the straight and narrow. Ophis had thought the man could be swayed by promises of greater power, but it seemed like the vast majority of rumors surrounding the man were false, given the speed with which he had rejected the Infinite Dragon-God's offer.

Algasuari grit his teeth at Rapture's cold and emotionless response, seemingly to stop himself from lashing out, before he responded to the man.

"Those people out there had nothing to do with this; so why did you kill them?"

"We had to make sure that there was no chance of a leak. We don't know who you could have told about our generous offer; and as such we aren't taking any chances." Rapture again replied coldly, earning a furious look from the Guild-Master he was conversing with.

"I can't let your group hide in the shadows any longer. You are a threat to every single living thing on the face of the Earth! Can you not see the lunacy in your master's goals?" The man's words appeared to be a cross between furious and desperate, as if pleading with the two Khaos Brigade members to see 'reason' and stop trying to kill him. Rapture went to respond to the man, but was cut off by the woman that stood by the Guild-master's side.

"Don't bother master, those _animals_ are already too far gone." She spat fiercely, the icy blue chips that she called eyes trying to burn a hole into the two people at the other end of the room. Taken aback and slightly insulted by the woman's comments, Kuroka flipped her long and luscious locks over her shoulder before rebutting the blonds words.

"We weren't talking to you, you flat chested whore, nya."

The moment the words left her mouth, Kuroka watched as the woman let out a snarl of anger before charging straight towards her and Rapture, with her black haired male friend close behind. Rapture merely sent Kuroka a look that asked one simple question.

'Can you handle this?'

Her reply was a simple one.

"Go."

* * *

 _(Obito's P.O.V) _

The moment he heard that one word, Obito nodded to his raven-haired female companion before fixing his gaze on the hulking frame of the guild-master. The other subordinate that had so far stayed quiet attempted to intercept Obito as he began his run; but before the man could even contemplate attacking him, the 'Last Shinobi' had pumped Chakra into his legs and leapt well-clear of the raven-haired male before landing only four or five meters from the Guild-master. Rising back to his full height, Obito kept his eyes fixed on his opponent as Diego held his right hand out to the side, generating a medium-sized magical circle; from the center of which soon appeared the handle of a sword.

Gripping it firmly, Obito watched as the man withdrew an ornate looking blade that seemed to be a cross between a European Claymore/Zweihander and a Japanese katana. The blade's edges were both as sharp as any razor, whilst the actual weapon itself seemed to curve ever-so-slightly towards the end. The pommel was carved into the shape of a Lion's head, with two miniscule ruby's acting as its eyes. The man brought the blade to rest in-front of his body before leveling one final glare at the Shinobi that stood across from him.

"This, boy; is Foe-Hammer. I won her a long time ago, and she has slain many foes, many of them a dam site mightier that you are." Algasuari proclaimed grandly, earning a small cock of the head from 'Rapture'.

"Why bother telling me such useless information."

"Because it is only fair that you know the name of the weapon that is about to kill you!"

With that, the man raced forwards at speeds that far exceeded the realms of human biology, whilst red-hot flames sprang to life along the blade, licking the cold steel hungrily as they awaited the chance to bite into flesh once again. Obito narrowed his eyes as his opponent came charging at him; sword ready to strike.

' _A reinforcement magic user, well shit. There goes 'not using too many of my skills' for now.'_

Sharingan blazing, Obito watched lazily as his legendary dōjutsu easily tracked the man's movements as he sped forwards, before 'tracing' a rough outline as to where his opponents first strike would fall. That was the 'predictive' ability of a fully matured Sharingan; it used the muscle contraction and Chakra/ magic build up to estimate what the enemies next attack would be and where it would strike. Using said ability, Obito waited until the full path of the attack was plotted before diving off to the side gracefully, whilst unleashing a swift slash with his Tanto, smirking to himself in satisfaction when Diego let out a small grunt as his sword smashed into the ground and his right arm was cut fairly deeply, from elbow to wrist.

Landing on his feet, Obito felt his eyes widen slightly at the size of the crater created by the man's swing.

' _Okay, note to self; don't meet him swing for swing unless body is reinforced by Chakra.'_

Seeing that his opponent was having a brief bit of trouble with withdrawing his weapon from the ground, Obito shot forwards with the speed of a viper, Tanto poised to deliver a finishing strike. However, the moment an attack pathway sprung into the view of his Sharingan, Obito was forced to drop to the floor in a combat slide before elbowing underneath Algasuari's swing, before diving forwards in an effort to avoid impalement; but not before delivering another quick slash to the man's side, this time scoring a deep laceration on the man's ribs.

Quickly moving his hand from his grip, the Lamia Scale Guild-master placed it upon his side in order to check the extent of the damage, and seemed shocked to see quite as much blood on his hand as there was. Growling something to himself, the man heaved his sword back into position before swinging it at Obito.

" **Hestia's wall."**

Obito found himself forced to jump into the air as a mini wall of fire some six or seven feet high was unleashed at the most powerful living Shinobi, and soon found itself smashing into the wall behind him, blasting pieces of mortar and brick everywhere. The moment he cleared the wall of flames and said pyrotechnic wall of death had detonated, the 'Last Shinobi' was forced to block a powerful overhead strike that would have cleaved him in two with his Tanto. And whilst he may have been able to stop the overhead swing from killing him, Obito was not able to stop the attack from sending him rocketing back down to Earth.

Moments before impact, Obito fed power into his Rinnegan and cast his eyes downwards before muttering 'Shinra Tensei', using the power to prevent his connection with the floor and instead send him several meters away from Diego's attack, who was unable to change it due to his momentum.

Landing on his feet, Obito immediately fired through several hand-seals before unleashing one of his most basic yet favorite jutsus.

" **Katon : Endan!"**

Normally he wouldn't be able to use this technique thanks to his mask, but after experimenting with numerous seal arrays, Obito had managed to find a way to use techniques that used the mouth and lungs without having to move his mask. Needless to say, the Ninja couldn't help but feel a small amount of satisfaction as he sent several large bullets of fire towards his opponent; who's eyes widened at the incoming attack.

Immediately, the man brought his sword to bear and, much to Obito's surprise, began deflecting the attacks with his blade, causing the pyro-based bullets to smash into the surrounding area and explode in a shower of mortar and brick. Flashing through the hand-seals again, Obito poured an even greater number of bullets towards his target, looking to overwhelm the man as quickly as possible. Diego kept up for a few more moments, but was eventually sent rocketing back at untraceable speeds as a bullet connected with the centre of his chest.

Ripping his Tanto back into his grip, Obito raced forwards but before he could get close to the downed Guild-master, he was forced to dodge a terrifyingly sharp current of wind that almost managed to take his head off. Turning his gaze to the side, Obito was unsurprised to find the black haired man from earlier stood there, another blade of wind already heading for the Shinobi.

Obito merely 'tsked' in annoyance before weaving in-between the man's attacks with ease, quickly closing the distance between himself and his opponent. Said man's face paled slightly as he summoned forth a blade made entirely from 'wind' that was a dark grey and yellow in colour. The two immediately engaged in a dance of blades, with neither able to gain the advantage: with Obito negating his opponents reach with his speed, whilst his speed was negated by his opponents ability to time 'Raptures' attacks.

Eventually, after one particularly heated exchange, Obito found himself with his blade locked with the Wind Magic user's own. The two pushed against each-other, looking to break the stalemate in their favour, and even as he forced his opponent backwards, Obito had already resolved a far quicker way to break through the man's block. Calling upon his peerless control with the Rinnegan and his own natural talent, Obito watched from the corner of his vision as a bright blue light burst to life in his right hand, before thrusting the light into his opponents' mid-section.

Said man let out a gasp of surprise as a Katana made of pure blue lightning ripped through his chest-cavity and cauterising the wound, causing a sickly-sweet smell to invade Obito's senses as the man quickly collapsed to his knees, his eyes staring up to the ceiling in horror as the light finally left them, and darkness consumed his mind.

Obito watched dispassionately as the man's corpse thudded to the floor, before darting backwards as a spear thrusted to where his torso had once been. Tracing the shaft back to its wielder, Obito was unsurprised to find the blond woman's gorgeous face twisted into a look of absolute apoplectic rage as she attempted to kill the last Shinobi.

Said man used his Tanto to avoid her various strikes with a great amount of ease readying to take her down with just a few simple moves, but the faintest flicker of movement to the left of his peripheral vision forced the Shinobi to kick his opponent back to where he knew Kuroka was roughly, eagerly anticipating round two with her enemy.

The moment his movement was complete, Obito was forced, once again, to bring his Tanto up in order to block the downwards slash of one Diego Algasuari, who now looked somewhat worse for wear.

The front of his expensive silk shirt had been all but blasted away, revealing charred-black skin to the world, whilst the various nicks and cuts he had suffered as a result of Obito's Tanto or his collision with the wall bled heavily.

Grunting loudly, Obito was forced onto his knees in order to absorb his enemies attack, a mistake which his opponent was only too happy to inform him of by way of a knee to the face. Obito felt his brain smash around in his head and his mask creak slightly from the blow as he was forced onto his back thanks to the power of the blow; and it was only thanks to instincts honed by years of combat and training that the formidable Shinobi was able to block a second downwards swipe. Although this time, the heat from the blade began to make itself known, as the Chakra metal that made up Obito's blade slowly began to melt along the edges, sending small rivets of molten metal onto Obito's mask.

Realizing that it would not be too long before his blade gave-way, Obito once again summoned up a large amount of Chakra before converting it into raw lightning in his right hand.

" **Raiton: Koudenishoku no Jutsu!"**

Diego let out a roar of pain as electricity flooded his body and sent his muscles into spasm. Summoning upon even more Chakra, Obito fed it into his legs and feet before kicking the Guild-Master of Laimia scale away as a heap of muscles and bones. Jumping back to his feet, Obito was presently surprised to see that his target had yet to fully recover. Double checking to make sure that Kuroka was a fair distance away, he pleasantly noticed that said Nekoshou was currently in the middle of trashing her opponent with a flurry of strikes that were obviously enhanced by Chakra. Quickly flashing through the hand-seals he would require, Obito re-focused his aim on his opponent before unleashing his technique.

" **Katon: Haisekishou."**

The cloud of hot ash spewed forth from Obito and quickly covered his opponent in a thick blanket of searing cinders, causing him to let out a cry of pain that caused even Obito's skin to crawl slightly. Turning his attention back to Kuroka, he quickly called out to her as loudly as he dared, a plan to end this fight quickly entering his mind.

"Kuroka-san, get her in the ashes!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Kuroka's eyes darted over to Obito, who was already flashing through the necessary hand-seals required for his next technique. The 'Black Cat' of the Underworld quickly re-doubled her efforts against her blond foe, keeping her off-balance with a mixture of martial-arts and close-range Senjutsu techniques. Eventually, she caught the blond woman with a kick to the ribs that sent her careening towards the cloud of red-hot ashes. The moment the blond disappeared inside, Obito finished the final hand-seal he would require for this technique, and hopefully the final attack of this battle.

" **Raiton: Chitenraisou!"**

The moment the first syllable had left Obito mouth, a seemingly endless number of spears made of pure lightning formed around him before launching towards the now trapped mages.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Every time a spear struck home, dust and hot ashes were sent flying in every possible direction and the ground shook with the force of a small earthquake, forcing Kuroka and Obito to shield their eyes from the dust and ash, lest they be temporarily blinded by the debris. After several more moments, the dust finally settled and allowed the two Khaos Brigade members to see the results of Obito's (severely underpowered) technique. What greeted them was a surprise to both the Brigade members.

The blond woman stood in-front of her guild master protectively, both hands extended as if they had once been used to maintain some form of shield or defense. Her entire body had been essentially burnt beyond recognition; gone was the pale, smooth skin and luscious blond locks, and in their place cracked and blackened skin. The charred woman let out a few strangled sounds before finally collapsing to the ground with a whet ' **thud** '. Behind her was a small wall of flames that slowly receded to reveal Diego Algasuari, his upper torso now completely revealed to the world whilst most of his skin was missing, along with his right arm. The man slowly forced himself to his feet, dragging his mighty blade with him as he began to trudge towards Obito, who couldn't help but admire how much of a fight the man had put up, and was still trying to put up.

' _He certainly deserves his status as an A-class mage, I'll give him that.'_

Letting out a small sigh, Obito kept his gaze fixated upon the man before a stray thought crossed his mind. He knew that his opponent must have been suffering greatly, and as a result, he felt it only fair to end the poor man's suffering… And he knew the quickest way possible.

' _What right do we have to use that technique? It's his after all, so why should we sully its legacy with our own brutal actions?'_

' _He wanted to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, just like everyone else we fought against. And out of them all, this is the only technique that we can use with any degree of certainty… and besides, it's not like we are sullying his name by using this. It can be our own way of keeping him alive; of remembering his skill and ability as a Ninja.'_

Mind eventually made up, Obito brought his hands together before flashing through three _very_ familiar hand-seals.

Ox.

Rabbit.

Monkey.

The moment the hand-seals were finished, an all too familiar chirping noise began to resonate throughout the room; it was like the sound of a thousand birds singing in harmony with one-another as they took to the sky in the early-hours of a grey morning. An almost blinding light filled Obito's right-hand peripheral vision as his best friend's technique sprung into life once more; as a result of watching it being performed hundreds of times both in battle and when spying on his former team-mate.

Racing towards his target, Obito drew his right fist back and dodge underneath the wild swing of Diego before screaming out the name of the legendary Kakashi Hatake's signature technique.

" **CHIDORI!"**

The moment the attack made contact with Algasuari's body, the man stopped moving dead in his tracks whilst Obito's fist kept moving, all-the-way up to his elbow. A huge explosion of lightning burst forth from the man's back, blasting anything and everything behind it (including the blond woman's charred corpse) into oblivion. After several seconds, the lightning faded and the man that was now impaled on Obito's arm let out one small cough of blood before he slowly began to stumble backwards. The moment Obito's hand was unsheathed from his ruined body, the man fell backwards onto the cold stone floor with a faint thud, and drew breath on the mortal plane no-more. Obito stood there for several moments, flickering his gaze between the man's body and his own hand before letting out a small sigh as Kuroka walked over to join her team-mate.

"You okay, nya? She asked gently, earning a small nod of the head from Obito.

"Hai, you?"

"Hai."

The two stood there for a while, allowing the evenings events to catch up to them somewhat before Obito quickly broke from his trance and raced around the room, slapping several over-powered demolition tags onto the surrounding walls. Kuroka watched him as he finished his rounds before turning his attention back to the Nekoshou that had accompanied him this evening.

"Kuroka-san, we should get going now. I have a technique that can get us back to base, just grab ahold of me and I'll get us there." He stated calmly, earning a small nod of the head from Kuroka as she approached him, all whilst allowing his Sharingan to evolve into its EMS variant.

The moment Kuroka grabbed ahold of his arm, Obito activated **Kamui** and whisked the two of them away from the remains of the once mighty Laimia Scale guild-halls…

Just as they were vaporized by the unholy wrath of a hundred demolition tags.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's it for this chapter ladies and gentlemen.**

 **The end of this chapter is actually one of my longest combat scenes to date, and I am a little worried as to how it turned out. I had a bit of trouble writing it at times, but I suppose at the end of the day that it seemed okay, but I would really appreciate any criticism and what not in regards to that especially, so that when it comes to the more epic fights I have planned, I can do them justice. Oh, and before anyone moans; the reason the fight took so long was because Obito had to hold back, both out of paranoia of letting anyone know beyond the basics of his abilities, and also because most of his attacks are pretty large-scale; hardly useful indoors. And those that were meant for outdoors were toned down** _ **considerably.**_

 **Now I know that this may seem a little rushed, and it kind of is, but I (and I am sure you guys) want to get onto DxD canon events. At the moment, we are about two years off of canon so that Obito can settle in. The next chapter will basically bring us to the start of the DxD timeline, whilst briefly explaining what has happened in the two years in-between, so don't worry; Issei and Co will make an appearance soon enough.**

 **Also, I would like to quickly nip any angry comments about Obito's use of Chidori in the bud. Like I said in the text, with the amount of times he's seen it used in battle and when he spied on Konoha and Kakashi, it'd be more surprising if he hadn't learnt the technique or figured it out by his age. Also, his use of Chidori will actually be of some vague importance later on; so for now you're gonna have to deal with it.**

 **(*Lets out a small sigh*) Okay, that's pretty much all I've got to say for now. So make sure to leave a review to tell me what went well and not so well with this chapter, and make sure to drop a fave or a follow (or maybe even both) in order to keep up with the story.**

 **Peace folks,**

 **MetalGearMantis.**

 **P.S: This chapter has been beta'd along with the prologue, thanks to the brilliant Kiss-Shot !**

 **Oh, and the next update won't be until the 24** **th** **of June… for real this time. Exams and whatnot.**


	3. Chapter 3: QUICK UPDATE

_**QUICK UPDATE:**_

Hey guys,

First of all, I would like to say that this is NOT a notice of cancellation. I am committed to finish Despair of the Uchiha, and have no intentions of abandoning it (as with my other stories). It's just that between my PC breaking (and causing the loss of a LOT of documents related to my stories) and writers block, it's been really hard to write anything. Couple that with the stress of getting ready to move into a place for the start of my first year at University, and well I'm sure you can all guess that it's hardly the most productive mind-set to be stuck with when trying to write.

However, with my arrival at University imminent and my mind slowly recovering from the stress of acquiring accommodation and writers block, I do hope to get a few chapters out for my stories before I go. After that, I probably won't update over the course of Fresher's, as those of you who know what this entails will appreciate I probably won't be … well lucid enough to write anything!

However, unlike with courses such as Medicine and other Science or maths based degrees, History and Ancient History is less hands on and therefore means that I will have slightly more free time on my hands than several people I know. This is not to say I have a cake-walk ahead of me, but it does mean that with decent planning and attention to detail, I will be able to update consistently whilst at University.

The plan (because we all know how _well_ those turn out for me), is to update one story a week between 'The Jackal of the Grigori', 'Code: DxD Potter' and 'Despair of the Uchiha'. TLS will be irregularly, as and when I feel I have cleaned up the chapters to the standard I want them to be at. It's not great, I know , but it's the best I can do for now until I know more and I've settled into a routine.

But any ways, that's enough from me for now. Again, apologies for the non-update, but I felt I had to break the silence. And I also thank you all for your (seemingly) limitless patience and understanding, as well as your enjoyment of my work. It's what makes me want to write, after all.

Any ways, peace folks, and I'll get something to ya'll soon!

MetalGearMantis.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Yes ladies and gentlemen, this story lives once more!**

 **I know I've been absent for quite some time, and I blame the time it took for me to settle into Uni and illness for my lack of updates. It's been a bit of struggle these past few months but things have finally settled down for me and I'm ready to write for you guys again! I plan to (hopefully) update two stories a week alongside a reposted and reworked chapter of 'The Legacy of Sparta' , although this may drop to one a week depending on how much work I have that particular week. I already have chapters lined up for Wednesday and Friday of this coming week for 'Code: DxD Potter' and 'The Jackal of the Grigori' respectively.**

 **Okay now that apologies are done, I'm glad to see that you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I know several people were concerned that Obito seemed 'nerfed', and I apologise if it seemed that way. However, all I'll say about it is this:**

 **No human who is actually involved in the Supernatural will be beaten by one punch, a la Cao Cao.**

 **Obito was massively holding back his true strength; hence why he seemed to struggle. He is a Shinobi after all; it's better to appear weak and keep your abilities hidden then crush your foe and allow any witnesses to know your true capabilities. Also, if he went all out (much like Kuroka), they would have destroyed most of Genoa within seconds.**

 **Okay, info dump over. Now all I've really got left to say is that the Poll is still up, so if you want a say in who Obito ends up hitched with, then you'll want to head over to my profile so you can cast your vote.**

 **Right, everything is now officially sorted.**

 **LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

 **(P.S: This isn't a beta'd chapter, so I apologies for any errors in the text. I shall get back to it and work on any errors once I've gotten some more chapters out for my stories!)**

* * *

 _(Last time in: Despair of the Uchiha) _

_Obito stood there for several moments, flickering his gaze between the man's body and his own hand before letting out a small sigh as Kuroka walked over to join her team-mate._

" _You okay, nya? She asked gently, earning a small nod of the head from Obito._

" _Hai, you?"_

" _Hai."_

 _The two stood there for a while, allowing the evenings events to catch up to them somewhat before Obito quickly broke from his trance and raced around the room, slapping several over-powered demolition tags onto the surrounding walls. Kuroka watched him as he finished his rounds before turning his attention back to the Nekoshou that had accompanied him this evening._

" _Kuroka-san, we should get going now. I have a technique that can get us back to base, just grab ahold of me and I'll get us there." He stated calmly, earning a small nod of the head from Kuroka as she approached him, all whilst allowing his Sharingan to evolve into its EMS variant._

 _The moment Kuroka grabbed ahold of his arm, Obito activated_ _ **Kamui**_ _and whisked the two of them away from the remains of the once mighty Laimia Scale guild-halls…._

 _Just as they were vaporized by the unholy wrath of a hundred demolition tags._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Making in-roads_**

* * *

 _(Khaos Brigade's Headquarters, Human World, January 15_ _th_ _, 2015, Spy-master Obito 'Rapture' Uchiha's private quarters.)_

Obito sighed as he stood in-front of the only mirror in his rather bland quarters in the Khaos Brigades headquarters. Much like his own room back in the Uchiha compound, it contained only the things that he required to operate in the field along with his basic amenities, along with most of the critical intelligence that he had garnered over his two year period as Ophis' spy-master. The network he had inherited was not a true masterpiece of espionage, but it was certainly far above average in comparison to the average intelligence network in the Supernatural world: even if it was a pulpary of pathetic in comparison to the networks that had been established in his home world.

His first order of business had been to personally screen each of the spy's that he had access to, in order to assess not only their loyalties, but also their skills and abilities. Out of the seventy five 'agents' that he commanded, twenty six of them turned out to be double agents who were working for Rizevim. As a consequence, Obito had to arrange a series of … 'unfortunate' events and situations in order to eliminate as many of them as possible: after all, he didn't need his target getting his hands on any more information. Rizevim had, unsurprisingly, said nothing about the whole affair: obviously in an effort to ensure that his 'servant' stayed in the dark about the extent of his plans. And as long as he could deconstruct his 'master's' spy network freely without the potential for negative repercussions, then Obito was going to abuse the opportunity as much as possible.

After he had 'dealt' with the issue of Rizevim's men, Obito had screened through the rest of the spy's he had, and found that barely twenty of them were truly up to his minimum standards. So, after 'reassigning' the rest of his so-called 'network' to jobs that actually suited them, Obito began the expansion of his network. He did not discriminate, nor did he truly care for the past lives of those he employed: all he cared about was their ability to get the job done properly. From Youkai and humans to Devils and Fallen Angels, hookers and well-known political figures to psychopaths and assassins – Obito's network had expanded into almost all levels of the Supernatural, with Heaven being the only place to thus far escape his information blanket. But even then, what he could not learn from his spy's about God's realm, he _could_ learn by using his eyes to …. _persuade_ patrolling Angels to tell him what he wanted to know. It wasn't exactly ideal: but considering the sheer scale of the world he was in, and the monumental size of the task set before him, Obito didn't think that his information network was really that bad – especially when he considered just how long it took Jiraiya of the Sanin to create his own network.

Once he had established his network, Obito had then begun phase two of his plan to bring down Rizevim.

Collecting allies he could trust.

The 'Last Living Shinobi' couldn't help but chuckle darkly to himself as he ticked off the list of names in his head that had seen to fit to ally with him over the past two years. It wasn't much at the moment, but it was more than enough to begin recruiting more and more people.

' _First of all we have Kuroka, then Arthur and Cao Cao….'_ Here Obito paused his thoughts as he made his way towards his desk, taking a seat in the comfortable chair it was paired with, before continuing with his descent down memory lane.

' _And to think it was so easy to sway him to my side…..'_

* * *

( _Thirteen months ago, Vali's room at the Brigades' Headquarters)_

 _A silver-haired teenager let out a small yawn of exhaustion as he headed towards his private quarters in the Khaos Brigade's underground base after a long day of training. His efforts to obtain the 'Juggernaut drive' that his 'partner' spoke of were making some form of headway, but nowhere near as much as he would have liked. Running a hand over his handsome yet haggard face, the young man eventually managed to navigate the final few twists and turns until he finally reached the door to his room._

 _Swinging the door wide open after unlocking it, the silver-haired teenager trekked into his darkened room without a second's thought, and was duly rewarded with his door slamming shut behind him and the overhead lights blinking into life in a flash of white light which robbed the young man of his vision temporarily. Letting out a hiss of pain, the young teenager allowed his battle instincts to take control and jumped backwards whilst summoning some of his magical power into a basic fire spell which he would be able to launch the moment he spotted his target._

" _Now, now Vali-san. I suggest you cap the flow of your magic and listen to what I have to say – I won't be kind enough to repeat my offer twice." A voice that Vali had become all-too-familiar with over the past few months calmly stated from the other side of the room, causing Vali to use his now-restored vision to gain a visual lock-on to his target._

 _Rapture – Ophis' spy master and the leader of the sub-faction 'Cipher'._

" _Rapture, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Vali growled threateningly. Rapture shook his head in what seemed to be disappointment as he slowly began to pace backwards and forwards across the decidedly small room._

" _Dear me Vail, your patience seems to have grown even shorter over the past few months." Rapture commented dryly. All of a sudden, the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as Ophis' most loyal subordinate ceased his pacing and fixed Vali's slowly faltering glare with the endless voids that he called eyes – all whilst continuing his response in a voice that was barely above a whisper._

" _You don't need me to_ _ **teach**_ _you some manners again, do you?" His voice was almost inaudible, but the words he uttered carried as much power as if they had been screamed at the top of Rapture's lungs. They were like the words of the Shinigami himself – dreadful, powerful and absolute no matter the tone of voice used, so much so that only a handful could bear to stand and listen to them without an ounce of fear in their being._

 _And unfortunately for Vali Lucifer, the descendant of the Great Devil King Lucifer – Original ruler of Hell and one of the most powerful beings in existence….._

 _He was not one of those people._

 _So it was with a mute shake of the head that the young man responded, earning the softest of chuckles from Ophis' most feared lieutenant, who began to pace around the room again. It was obvious to Vali that the 'inspection' he seemed to carry out on anything that caught his interest was little more than a charade, a means to appear busy as he slowly throttled the silence out of Vali by making it as awkward for the younger man as possible. Eventually, after several minutes, Vali finally let out a small sigh as he proceeded to sit down on the edge of his bed before asking Rapture his previous question, albeit in a much more controlled tone of voice._

" _Why are you here, Rapture?" He asked as calmly as he possibly could, hoping to whatever higher power that was listening that the seemingly psychotic spymaster of Ophis was not hear to kill him. He still had plenty of thing he wanted to do, a lot of which he refused to leave unfinished no matter the personal cost. Rapture, for his part, let out another soft chuckle as he came to a halt in his pacing, leaning against the small desk opposite Vali's bed._

" _Can't this just be a social visit?" The masked spy-master asked, earning a snort of amusement from Vali._

" _You don't socialize." The white-haired half-devil responded dryly, earning a small shrug of the shoulders from Ophis' most trusted commander._

" _Fair point Vali. You're right, this isn't a social visit – it's something a little more important than that." Rapture responded darkly, causing Vali's frame to tense slightly in anticipation of a worst-case scenario. However, it seemed that Rapture had discovered his rather poor attempt at 'subtly' getting ready for a fight – for instead of attacking him like Vali had half-expected him to, the Spy-master of Cipher merely raised both his hands in a placating gesture to the younger man._

" _Be at peace Vali Lucifer, this may not be a social visit – but that doesn't not immediately mean that this is a hit either." here the older man took the opportunity to pull the chair out from underneath the desk he was leant on an placed it in front of where Vali sat, roughly three feet away. Once he had sat himself down into the chair, the most trusted lieutenant of Ophis rolled his neck a few times before continuing with his previous statement._

" _I am here to propose a deal to you, Vali. One that I think you won't turn down when you learn the specifics of it all."_

 _At the mysterious spymasters words, Vali couldn't help but lean forward slightly with a curious expression plastered across his features. Rapture was not known to work with the leaders of other cells if he could help it, and more often than not was renowned for having his agents actively avoid other Brigade members so that their work remained confidential. The only people they worked with were those within Cipher, and they all only answered to Rapture. And Rapture, in turn, only listened to Ophis. So for the mysterious cell leader to come to Vali and say that he had a deal of some sorts on offer made Vali possibly more wary of the man than if he just intended to kill him._

 _Raptures mind was like a never ending labyrinth – of plans and strategies within plans and strategies, all of which were riddled with brutal efficiency and empathetic detachment. He was a man who could never be trusted even a little, for the moment he had even just a single opening, he would make you pay for it._

 _Dearly._

 _Vali had found that out the hard way during their duels._

 _So it was with a huge amount of trepidation and concern for his well-being that Vali finally replied to the enigmatic spymasters words._

" _What did you want?" The youngest living Lucifer asked warily, eyes full of suspicion and attentiveness. The younger man could imagine Rapture grinning behind his mask ever so slightly as he leaned back slightly into the chair before responding to his younger Brigade member._

" _I wish to propose an alliance of sorts. There are forces that are moving without Ophis being any the wiser. They plan to do untold damage to this world, and leave it in utter ruin, and the only thing that will be able to stop them the group I am piecing together." The usually stoic spymaster retorted in a deadly serious tone of voice that immediately put Vali on edge._

" _Why haven't you told Ophis of this plan?" Vali asked seriously, earning a small sigh of frustration from Rapture._

" _Because if I did inform Ophis, I would lose the element of secrecy that I have against them. Ophis, despite her orders that the Khaos Brigade stays secret for now, is not the most ….. subtle of beings. If I were to tell her of this information, she would seek to destroy the people I imply. The problem is that they are already ready for such an eventuality, and as such would go underground before Ophis could take them out." Rapture replied tonelessly, earning a reluctant nod of approval from Vali. As much as he did not like what the older male was saying, he could not help but acknowledge the truth of the situation. Rapture's choice to not tell Ophis was probably the best in the long-run, as the Infinite Dragon God was not one who was really know for subtly when she decided to take a personal interest in events._

 _But then that begged the question…_

" _Why me then?"_

" _What do you mean?" Rapture asked curiously, earning a deepening of the scowl from Vali. Rapture, for his part, was not perturbed by Vali's question._

" _Why did you come to me first."_

" _I didn't."_

" _Then why did you come to me at all?"_

 _That question drew a slightly more interesting response from the man opposite Vali. His body seemed to stiffen slightly and his aura seemed to grow ever so slightly angry and remorseful at the same time. Vali didn't quite understand where this came from, but any questions he may have had about Raptures change in demeanour were obliterated with just ten words._

" _Because you want Rizevim dead as much as I do."_

 _The moment those words left Raptures obscured mouth, Vali's whole world seemed to freeze and his mind almost blanked. And why wouldn't it? The name of Rizevim Lucifer was not one that was well known in the world – hell, many considered the man to be dead, blown to pieces by the combined efforts of the new Mao that governed the Underworld. So the fact that Rapture, a mere human, knew that Vali's grandfather was still alive, was somewhat shocking news to say the least. The youngest living member of the Lucifer family tried to form a coherent sentence, but to little avail. Fortunately, he was saved by a timely interruption from the same person who had left him in this utterly stupefied state._

" _I know what you're thinking Lucifer. You're wondering how I know about Rizevim, your story and how I of all people could possibly want him dead._

 _The simple fact is that he saved my life once and in return asked for me to act as his spy within the Khaos Brigade, as a means to fight against Ophis' growing interest in his involvement in the Old Satan Faction by diverting her interests to other factors." Raptures words were spoken softly, but Vali could easily detect the absolute hatred and venom seeping from every single syllable that the masked human spoke. Vali didn't really know why he hated Rizevim as much as he did, but the young Lucifer would concede that it far outstripped his own hate towards his grandfather. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes following Raptures mini explanation: one using the time to process the information given whilst the other waited patiently to continue the conversation._

 _Eventually, after what seemed like a literal age, Vali broke the silence._

" _What does this little alliance of ours entail?" He asked in a slightly stronger voice than he had previously been using._

" _Mostly exchanges of information and making sure we disrupt the bastard in as many ways as possible. I can give you lists of targets to eliminate that I can't personally deal with and thus cripple his efforts further than I already have. Also, with careful use of this little alliance, I plan to build a force to counter the organisation that he has been building over the past two centuries._

 _I aim to make it small, elite, extremely effective and most importantly trustworthy. If we, along with the others I have already rallied and plan to pull to our banner, can execute the strategy I have planned out, we will have a very real chance of beating Rizevim."_

 _Vali sat there for several minutes as he digested the information that Rapture had offered to him. What he was saying was something that Vali could have only dreamed of – he'd assumed that he would have to take down his crazy grandfather by himself when the time finally came. What Rapture was offering not only guaranteed some form of support against the psychopath, it also meant that the youngest surviving Lucifer would not have to worry about his grandfather's minions, and instead would be able to focus on taking the object of his hatred down for good. The simple problem with what he was proposing to Vali was obvious though …._

" _How do I know I can trust you?"_

 _Rapture slowly rose from his chair, an air of interference surrounding him. Vali tensed, anticipating the feared and deadly spymasters seemingly threatening stance. However, instead of attacking Vali like he expected, the older man simply began walking towards the door of Vali's room, all whilst muttering his final words._

" _You don't…"_

" _But if you want to stop Rizevim, you'll need me as much as I will need you."_

* * *

Vali had gotten in contact with Obito less than twenty-four hours later, his voice carrying a certain level of grim determination. The last surviving Uchia hadn't been all that surprised by the young half-devil's decision – Vali had neither the raw power or allies needed to bring down his grandfather by himself, which was half the reason Obito had decided to approach him. Vali may have been a battle maniac, but he was also very competent when it came to strategy and logic. The younger man had seen the logic in the idea Obito had proposed, and as such found it worthwhile to agree to his plans.

' _The only problem is that we still don't have enough members or support yet to do any true damage to that bastards forces. We're gonna need more people ….. but we can't move either until we get some more activity to hide our moves.'_ The last living Shinobi thought to himself bitterly as he continued to shuffle through the various reports he had been sent over the past few days. Most of them were simply noting the routine troop movements of the three major factions – such as the redeployment of several Devil scout squads to the boarder of their territory with the Yokai faction In Japan, or the movement of Kokabiels' legion in eastern Europe. Nothing all to serious or out of the ordinary, although Obito had a nagging feeling that keeping extra tabs on Kokabiel may be worthwhile. He didn't know quite what it was, but the increase in the battle-crazed Fallen Angel's personal activity just did not sit correctly with Obito at all.

' _I hope it's nothing.'_ The Uchiha thought to himself grimly as he quickly scribbled out a note for the spy's in the man's army, giving orders to send more frequent and detailed reports. The moment he finished it, Obito folded it away and prepared to send it out when he left his office for the daily briefing of Brigade commanders. However, before the disciple of Madara could leave his room / office, he caught sight of one last report that required reading. Sitting back down into his chair, the Shinobi quickly grabbed the file from his desk, quickly sparing half a second to read the title.

 _ **Threat and asset assessment : Kuoh Town.**_

Opening the file, Obito quickly began devouring the information kept within its pages, making sure to note all of the key information that his spy in the area had given him. He was disappointed to note that both the Gremory and Sitiri heiresses were doing little in the way of physical training or stray hunting. As the heirs to arguably two of the most powerful clans in the Underworld, it made little sense to Obito that they were putting in such little effort – they needed to be strong if they were to lead their clans, let alone command the respect they both seemed to believe they were owed.

' _A side project perhaps for later on. For now though the biggest concern is the Elephant in the room … or should that be Dragon in the Town?'_ Obito thought to himself with a small amount of amusement creeping into his mind at his pathetic attempt at a joke. Absently noting to himself to try and not fall into Kuroka's bad habit of telling awful jokes, the last surviving Shinobi decided to continue with reading the report that his spy had sent him.

 **Asset assessment : The Red Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Name: Issei Hyodo**_

 _ **Species / Race: Human**_

 _ **Height: 5'10**_

 _ **Weight: 65 – 75 kg**_

 _ **Hair Colour: Brown**_

 _ **Eye Colour: Brown**_

 _ **Threat level: Minimal**_

That last piece of information caused Obito to frown slightly : the Red Dragon Emperor, nicknamed so because of the Red 'Boosted Gear Gauntlet' that they wielded, was synonymous with power and domination. After all, the ability to double one's own strength once ever ten seconds until they reached the maximum their body could handle was decidedly a rather broken and stupidly over-powered ability, that undoubtedly made any possessor of the mid-tier Longinus gear at least a medium to notable threat.

Intrigued by this seemingly impossible outcome, Obito proceeded to read the additional note that his agent had left him at the bottom of the page.

 _ **Issei Hyodo is currently of no threat to Ciphers' goals or ambitions, commander. Most of the time throughout the ages, the wielders of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing tend to be on the more powerful end of the Spectrum, often going down in history as remarkable individuals. However, Issei Hyodo can barely be called an average human being, let alone anything 'special'.**_

 _ **Average strength, intelligence and slightly above average speed are how one could best describe his attributes. In fact, the only thing that is truly worth noting is that he is a pervert of the absolute highest order, perhaps surpassing even Azazel-sama in pure perverse lust.**_

Here Obito couldn't help but let a small bead of sweat roll down the back of his head in mildly stupefied shock. It seemed that even when he was flung onto a completely new world, he always found a way to know who the most perverted and lusty people were. Some women would call it a blessing, as they would be able to deal with any threats to their modesty with a greater degree of ease. For Obito it was more of a curse – he really did NOT need to know the things he now knew about both the Governor General of the Fallen Angles and this generations Red Dragon Emperor.

He had more important things to do.

"Bloody perverts." Obito muttered to himself as he quickly scrawled out another note that was to be sent to his spy in Kuoh, dealing out a new set of orders. Issei Hyodo's perverted tendencies aside, he was still a tier two asset who could change the tide in the coming conflicts. The Heiress of the Sitiri family actually had a rather competent and complete looking peerage developing, but they lacked still in several areas. Greymory on the other hand was in rather poor state with regards to her peerage – all of her peerage had the potential to get very strong indeed, but right now they (along with Sitiri) grossly overestimated their strength, and really did need another big-hitter.

"So let's serve her one up on a silver platter."

Plan formulating in his mind within seconds, Obito finished his message with a list of explicit orders for his agent in Kuoh. This was an opportunity that he was not going to waste if he could help it, so the moment he had finished writing, Obito was on his feet and heading for the door out of his room after briefly stopping to collect his mask and cloak. Within seconds his commanding presence was terrorizing the few people wondering the halls that lead to the command centre of Cipher. Each member of his sub-division immediately placed their back against the wall and offered and bowed their heads in subservience to him and a huge amount of respect – and why wouldn't they? He had single-handedly turned their fledgling information network into one that was arguably the most powerful and secretive on the face of the Earth.

Sparing his subordinates a brief nod of the head as he swiftly made his way through the halls of his base, Obito allowed his mind to wander to the business of the day – most notably the meeting he had with the other Brigade commanders in roughly fifteen to twenty minutes. Often seen as a means for the various branches of the Khaos Brigade to exchange information, the commanders closest to Ophis knew that their main purpose was not so much to exchange information as it was to allow Ophis to crack down on any …. disruptive behaviour amongst some of the bolder commanders – with Vali, Kokabiel and Katarea (who acted as Rizevim's prophecy) being arguably the most notable.

Making a brief stop at one of the various offices that lined this area of the Brigades Headquarters, Obito immediately set off towards the meeting room that was used for commander meetings. It was roughly a ten minute walk – a long time most certainly, especially when Obito could simply use Kamui and reach it in a fraction of the time. However, the last living Shinobi appreciated the peace that the walk often afforded him. It gave him a few minutes clarity to think to himself without having to worry about his plans or his own personal demons – they were a peaceful few minutes which offered Obito a much needed break from the immense amount of stress that he had placed upon himself.

' _The life we live is full of danger and stress – a true shinobi acknowledges that he can die at any time. As such, it is important to find something enjoyable about the few quiet moments that we are afforded – because if the kunai of the enemy does not kill you, the stress most certainly will.'_

Obito couldn't help but smile softly underneath his mask as he remembered the kind words of his master, Minato Namakazi. Obito had never really understood the appeal of a quiet moment until he finally experienced one after he had inadvertently destroyed the Shinobi world. After years of hard work and delusions of grandeur, the peaceful few hours he had enjoyed before his attempted suicide had been (minus the guilt) some of the most enlightening of his life … and as grim as it sounded, he actually enjoyed the silence he'd brought to the world.

All his life Obito Uchiha had virtually never truly known a moments peace. The whole time he had been fighting and killing, or plotting and lying – hardly the hallmarks of a peaceful time. As such, when the fighting finally stopped with the detonation of the Jubbi, Obito had finally learnt what a peaceful moment meant … even if it did literally cost him everything.

' _And now you have the chance to stop something similar happening hear Obito – you can stop the madness of Rizevim.'_

Nodding to his thoughts, Obito only allowed his mind to ponder his new life goal for several more seconds before finally allowing it to drift to nothing, save for walking towards his intended destination.

After ten minutes, the last living Shinobi finally arrived at the heavy-set double oak doors that separated the corridor he had been traversing from the meeting room. Taking a brief few seconds, Obito cleared his mind and focused on what he would say when Ophis finally asked him for a report.

The moment his mind was suitably schooled, Obito placed his right hand upon the door for several seconds, allowing the wards on the door to identify him and thus grant him access. Although the doors looked unassuming, they were possibly the strongest defences in the known world, save for those that lead into the section of the Brigades base that had been cordoned off for Cipher, which had been a joint effort on the part of both Obito and Ophis.

After several long moments, the doors glowed a soft blue and immediately began to swing inwards, thus granting Obito entry. The second that there was enough room for his fairly substantial frame to fit through, the last living Shinobi strolled in.

The room itself was surprisingly Spartan in many ways. Unlike a great deal of the base the Brigade lived in, the meeting room's roof did not extended high into the air, and instead rested barely ten feet above the occupants. Also, instead of being full of extremely extravagant and expensive furnishings, the only furnishings in the room were a long table capable of sitting the six Brigade commanders comfortably, with special runic arrays built into the chairs to allow for a form of 'instant communication' over long distances, much like the mortal invention 'Skype' – only in 3D form.

Heading to the end of the table, Obito took his seat on the right hand side of the table, in the seat closest to where Ophis would sit at the head of the table.

Letting out a small sigh of resignation as he realised that he was, once again, the earliest to arrive, Obito closed his eyes and pretended to relax his posture slightly whilst he waited for the arrival of his fellow Brigade commanders.

After several minutes of waiting, the right hand of Ophis was alerted to the arrival of several of his fellow commanders by the small creak generated by the doors as they swung open. Casting his gaze to the doorway, Obito idly noted that the first person to stroll into the room was none-other than his most recent (and arguably steadfast ally) Vali Lucifer, who was currently wearing his normal attire of black jeans, combat boots and leather jacket along with a simple white vest.

Behind him was a truly gorgeous woman who Obito could also easily identify. She stood several inches shorter than the stoic spy master, but this was barely worth noting when one took into consideration her luscious tanned skin and brown hair, violet eyes which were obscured slightly by glasses and her truly gigantic chest (which was barely contained by the traditional Devil robes she wore). However beneath this almost sinfully divine and gorgeous surface lay a creature that had been born and raised to hate, and revelled in the pain of others.

Her name was Katarea Leviathan, the (proxy) commander of the 'Old Satan' faction. Rizevim had resigned command the moment he had acquired Obito through his spells, saying that his talents were better suited to a more 'hands on' role. This was, of course, a lie – it was merely a means to allow Rizevim greater degrees of freedom in recruiting new members to his faction.

Shaking his head slightly to clear away those thoughts, the young man allowed his gaze to settle on the third member joining the group, and he couldn't help but let his eyes narrow slightly upon realizing just who it was that had wondered into the meeting room.

' _What in the name of Kami is that bastard doing here?'_

The man who had drawn such negative attention from Obito was a very tall man who lurked at the backs of the other two. He stood easily two heads higher than Obito, and his very aura put the last living Shinobi on edge. The man's frame was bulkier than Obito's, but could still fall into the somewhat slim category. His skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, whilst his ears were pointed like an Elf's. His thin lips were curled into a grin, revealing his sharp, razor like teeth whilst the crimson orbs he called eyes burned with a lust for slaughter and death that would have made Hidan feel slightly uncomfortable – and Obito always thought he was the most bloodthirsty bastard he would ever meet.

The group of three fixed slightly surprised gazes upon Obito's form, however their shock soon wore off, with Katarea and Vali offering small nods of acknowledgement to the man they knew as Rapture as they made their way towards their seats.

However, the final figure stayed still as he kept his battle-hungry grin and bloodthirsty gaze fixed on Obito's masked face. Allowing himself to meet the man's gaze with his own hidden glare, the two of them seemed to spend an eternity in a standoff that had developed out of no-where, to which the other two occupants of the room were oblivious to.

Just as he began preparing for an impending attack, the tall man let out a laugh that caused even Obito's hairs to stand slightly on-edge. He laughed for several more seconds before seemingly calming down enough to speak to the last surviving Shinobi.

"Good to see you Rapture."

The overly friendly tone with which he spoke caused Obito to grit his teeth in anger – Obito absolutely hated the man he was glaring at, and vice-versa. It was only thanks to the thin veneer of civility they held together that stopped any questions from being asked.

So swallowing his hatred and forcing as much cordiality into his voice as possible when dealing with this particular man, Obito nodded his head slightly in greeting before speaking in his usual monotone.

"You too….."

" _Kokabiel."_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And there we have it folks, an actual chapter! I know it's probably not as interesting as the previous ones, as long, nor do I believe it is as well written, but given how long I've been out, I'd say this isn't a terrible effort – but probably not worthy of being called good either. I will go back over this chapter, but not before I have gotten some more out for not only this one but also my other stories as well so that I don't get lynched by angry readers.**_

 _ **As I stated earlier, my goal is to update two stories alongside 'The Legacy of Sparta' at (hopefully) a weekly rate now that I have finally managed to settled down into University Life and recovered from my bout of illness.**_

 _ **Any ways, I would talk more about plans for the story and what not but I'm bloody tired and I start proper lectures again tomorrow, so I should probably sign off now and see to several last minute details!**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of the story with a review – what went well and not so well, and what I can improve and what I can leave the same.**_

 _ **Peace folks,**_

 _ **Mantis.**_


End file.
